


Heaven is a Place on Earth

by Marleycat



Series: Heaven on Earth [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat
Summary: David and Patrick settle into married life with the title of new homeowners as well. While the apartment definitely afforded them the privacy they so craved as their relationship grew stronger, this new house is going to see them through even more.Title and chapters named from the Belinda Carlisle song. Chapters Rated T through EChapters 1 & 2 - Intro and buying the cottageChapters 3 & 4 - The night before closingChapters 5, 6 & 7 - Packing (apartment, the motel) and moving inChapter 8 - Taking care of laundry (and each other)Chapters 9 & 10 - Organizing David’s temporary closetChapters 11 & 12 - Being alone and the living roomChapter 13 - The extra room  - epilogue
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Heaven on Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123061
Comments: 65
Kudos: 207





	1. In this world, we’re just beginning

Anxiety came easy to David. 

It was something he was used to living, building, and breathing within his body and mind. Before Schitt’s Creek, he used a combination of expensive excursions, pharmaceuticals, questionable friendships, and a plethora of sexual encounters to help tamp down his feelings. If these stopgaps truly helped or made the problem worse, he’ll never know. There is a lot that he doesn’t remember from those years, and at this point, it is probably for the best.

Once the money was gone and the Rose family stepped off that bus, David didn’t have those safeguards anymore. That first year took a lot out of him. He not only had to adapt to a life without wealth and the distractive luxuries it provided, but also deal with the intense loneliness that smacked him right in the face. These feelings slowly eroded into the shame of knowing that the friends and lovers of his past weren’t really missing him. Their attention had been a facade so that they could siphon his money, access, and energy. As the Roses settled into the town after David’s unsuccessful escape, be it Stevie, his family, or getting a job, he still felt those anxieties, but he could battle them a little more effectively. Their edges slightly smoother, the true debilitating panic showing up less and less.

And then came Patrick. 

He was the best thing that had happened to David, though after the barbecue, he thought potentially the worst. David sat on the end of his bed, the image of a bewildered Patrick reverberating through his head. He shoved that stupid “4 Months!” cookie into his mouth and was catapulted back in time, feeling the dread of those first moments entering this motel room where he silently sobbed in the bathroom.

The difference though started the next morning. Yes, he was upset and confused and angry. He leaned on his practiced arsenal of reactions to confront the pain of the Rachel revelation in the following days. Wallowing, exhaustion, panic, and tears under his comforter. 

Deep down though, he kept thinking about all the words Patrick had earnestly said that night in this room after he had hastily left the picnic table. The way his face looked when he insisted that he, David of all people, made him feel right. As slowly as Stevie had dragged his floppy limbs off the twin bed, David felt something building inside him that seemed to push aside the hurt.

The presents weren’t as important as the thoughtfulness behind the act. Someone was actually making an effort. David had never had that. As the week went forward, David’s churning thoughts turned more towards Patrick seeing a light now that he wasn’t surrounded by David’s intensity. He could go explore the (albeit, slightly limited) queer men of greater Schitt’s Creek. Find someone that wasn’t so...David. Someone that didn’t default to downing two gallons of ice cream with the tv blaring all night when faced with turmoil. Was it going to end? What if Patrick decides it is too much, that he is too much?

After a day of stumbling over words to “focus on the business”, hands knocking into each other over jars of moisturizer, knees colliding with the floor just before the saxophone solo rang out, and lips crashing into a heated kiss, David knew. This was it.


	2. To understand the miracle of living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the house was the end goal of the real estate process, who says that you can't look back on the good things in between signing an offer and taking the keys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some ideas bubble up for this chapter, so I let it fly a bit.

It wasn’t exactly a surprise to Patrick, but David’s “offer on the house” just weeks before the wedding was at that point only typing up the paperwork with Ray and putting together a Rose Apothecary gift basket (which he paid for!) to present to the cottage owners. David included a handwritten note tucked inside expressing his love for their house and how that alone had brought Patrick to their doorstep. He told the couple that they would honor the beauty and care they had put into the property and hoped that they could still come to an agreement.

Ray, knowing Patrick, had waited until he heard from the both of them before he presented anything to the cottage owners, in spite of his enthusiasm. Ray, also being Ray, had known the owners from one of his many social circles, and it was all but settled that Patrick and David would be the only ones they would consider selling to before any of the paperwork was in hand. After inspections and other mundane things were out of the way, Patrick and David found out that they would be closing on the house exactly a month after their wedding. 

After they received the voicemail about closing, David had the singular thought of taking Patrick apart piece by piece, silently worshipping him with everything he had. As David knelt next to the bed, he tried to mold his mouth around Patrick cock, hoping to give him any semblance of the safety and warmth he enrobed David in on a daily basis. While a tear or two started to escape from the corners of David’s eyes, Patrick assumed it was from David’s pursuit in swallowing Patrick all the way down his throat. The truth was, David couldn’t stop joy from bubbling up through every pore. He had spent more than enough nights in Schitt’s Creek with tears in his eyes. As Patrick threaded his warm hands through his hair, speaking declarations of love as he approached his climax, all David could do was cry in anticipation of so many more nights like this in the cottage, their first home, with his husband-to-be.

\---

It had taken some time for David to come down from the trifecta of the wedding, his parents leaving for California, and Alexis heading off to New York. Feeling like a plastic bag caught up in the wind during that week, things only settled down slightly in the interim. 

After an extended long wedding weekend and shuttling Alexis and her gaggle of suitcases to the airport, David and Patrick went back to the Apothecary for the end-of-week rush. The flurry of activity in the store was compounded by them being closed for multiple days, townspeople wanting to share their well wishes in person, and social media followers who made their first visit after they were charmed by those extra sponsored content posts highlighting their wedding and love story. Unfortunately, David couldn’t even escape the teasing winks and newlywed jokes from Roland. He felt like he had a mouthful of Herb Ertlinger’s acrid banana-strawberry-could-have-been-radish wine as Roland strolled in asking about their personal experience with the Singles’ Week massage oils they continued to stock. Why had Patrick left to go get their lunch right then?

While David would have loved evenings filled with Patrick making him paninis and perfectly steeped tea courtesy of their wedding presents, those items stayed boxed after the thank you notes were written. After they closed the store for the day, their hours were often filled with packing up David’s sweaters in the Love Room, hunting down furniture to match David’s vision, and more pragmatic planning for their forever.

All the work ahead of them did not dampen Patrick or David’s enthusiasm for being newlyweds, though. There was the Sunday afternoon where David, wedged in the cavernous darkness between area rugs hanging from a large home store fixture, suddenly felt Patrick’s hand creep up his thigh. Patrick, being a troll as usual, was looking up to take in the pattern of the floor covering David was considering while his fingers massaged the firm muscles of David’s ass, only barely contained by his tightest pair of jeans. David felt the heat rising from his spine and he steadied himself by looking down at his carefully curated list of “rug needs” on his phone. To David’s dismay, the words all sort of combined together as Patrick’s hand cupped and grabbed at him even more so. 

Patrick leaned into David’s shoulder as if he was glancing at David’s phone, but put his lips on that spot on David’s neck which he had long ago claimed, breathing in the scent that was undeniably his husband. It took more than a few deep breaths for David to calm down while he tried to not throw Patrick into a bin of accent pillows and have his way with him. Patrick may or may not have moved the car to an empty corner of the plaza parking lot for them to make out in after their purchases were made that day. 

Then came the weeknight they had planned to finalize their new household budget in Patrick’s updated spreadsheet. David was slightly dreading this, even with Patrick’s adorably enthusiastic calendar reminders, text messages, and strategically placed sticky notes about the evening. Tired after a busy day at the store in which they hardly had a moment to speak to one another, David was buoyed by the thinking that he didn’t have to do this alone. 

As he looked out the window on their quiet ride back to the apartment, he reflected back to the day Patrick offered his business assistance to him at the store, promising that he was “going to get the money”. Granted, he now knew that the business was not the only thing Patrick was interested in that day, but he first believed in David’s vision and knew he had the skills to support it above all else. David thought about the multitude of things Patrick does seamlessly to handle their financials. Vendor contracts, tax payments, permits, and more. It was slightly weird to get emotional about accounts payable and five year business projections, but here he was. He knew that he was smart and if push came to shove, he would have been able to learn to do those things on his own, but not to the degree needed to make Rose Apothecary as successful as it stood now.

After their quick dinner of soup and sandwiches was cleared away, Patrick spread his labeled folders out and opened his laptop. David had opted for his cuddliest lounging sweater when he got home and he tried to hunker further down into it as he prepared for this mundane task. As they got started, Patrick pointed out all the categories he had broken items down into on the screen. Familiar with Patrick’s store spreadsheets, David asked questions and anticipated some discussion they had to have as the numbers were entered. David confidently picked up the folders, finding the information he was looking for as they moved through their project. They went back and forth on a few things (like how long they will need to save for the full walk-in closet remodel), but it was lighthearted. Luckily, Patrick had them on a pretty solid financial trajectory since they had become serious and through the wedding, so it was not as difficult as David may have been anticipating.

As he watched Patrick work, David marveled at how his husband loved the way that the tables, cells, and formulas in front of him all lined up. The numbers falling into place with each addition to the spreadsheet, calculating silently in the background. It was the same feeling David got when his design vision synced. Finding that perfect wall color, sourcing the exact jars he wanted to display new products in, spotting a listing for a mid-century modern credenza that would fit just so in their new dining room. Knowing that they have literally married that together made David warm all over, and it wasn’t just from the sweater. 

“If you wanted to catch up on your shows or something, I can just finish this” Patrick said softly as he meticulously worked over his keypad, finishing the remaining data entry.

David wrapped his left arm around Patrick’s back, tucking his hand under Patrick’s left arm. “No, I am not going to leave you sitting here after all that work. In any case, I feel like I hardly saw you today.” David cooed as he placed his head on Patrick’s shoulder.

“Okay then.” David could feel Patrick’s face flex into a smile from this angle. 

David relaxed into the embrace, rubbing his hand up and down Patrick’s side meditatively. His right hand moved quietly to Patrick’s thigh, brushing slightly. David wasn’t trying to do anything except not interrupt his husband, but the draw of touching him was too much. His right hand curved and slid to the inseam of Patrick’s jeans. David’s hand remained light, but slid up further and further. His eyes nearly closed as he leaned against his husband.

Patrick was in one of his modes when all he can see is the numbers and the screen, but David could feel him tense up slightly as David’s hands got more insistent, following the natural progression whenever they were within each other's space.

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to distract you. I was feeling so cozy and not paying attention...” David said as his hands back off.

Patrick stopped typing and leaned his head against David’s. “No, no… no apologizing. We haven’t had much time for us this week. You just get close to me and I can’t help it.” Patrick chuckled. “It was helping me really focus on making sure I had the numbers correct and double checked, though”

“How much do you have left?” David questioned as his hand returned to Patrick’s thigh.

“Just this last section of utilities and general upkeep items, which are just estimations right now.”

“Hmmm… well since it may not have to be as precise, maybe I can properly show you how much I appreciate your business acumen as you finish this up.”

Patrick took a deep breath and settled a little further down into the dining chair, his legs spreading. “David, you know you never have to thank me. You do so much for me. We do this together. But, I can’t say no to any way I get to keep your hands on me.” Patrick said with a smile.

David sat up slightly. “Sounds perfect, Mr. Brewer.”

Patrick sorted through the remaining stack of papers. He felt David’s hand start to graze higher and higher on his thigh. He calmed his breath and returned his focus to the screen.

David was now motivated. His curved hand turned into dancing fingertips which followed the inseam of Patrick’s jeans up to the zipper of his fly, lightly tracing up and down. He felt Patrick’s breath hitch slightly as he started to harden under his touch. David was sighing softly against Patrick’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of his husband. 

Ever so slowly, David popped the button of Patrick’s jeans and precisely pulled the zipper down. Keeping his breathing even, David used his warm palm to ghost over the top of Patrick’s now tight boxer briefs. He could hear Patrick’s breath shudder ever so slightly as he exhaled. As he increased his pressure, he felt Patrick having to work harder to concentrate.

David leaned up to Patrick’s ear “You are so hard for me, baby. Thank you for taking care of our budget. I want to make you feel as good as you make me when you take care of this stuff.” As he continued to talk, David pulled Patrick’s now-leaking cock out of his briefs. He gently curved his hand around the head of his dick, giving extra attention to the underside with the meaty part of his palm, rocking it back and forth. Patrick was leaking pre-come and David swiped his hand up to gather it with his fingers. He glanced at Patrick’s face and saw his buttoned up, confident husband was rolling his lips in as his eyes remained on the screen. The table was blocking any view he would have had of David’s work on him, but suffice to say, it was taking some effort to keep going.

David breathed hotly against the shell of Patrick’s ear as he stilled his hand’s motion for a minute, yet maintaining the grip. Patrick was throbbing and David could feel the twin pulses from his cock and his left hand wrapped not too far from Patrick’s heart. David accelerated the speed of his hand once again, whispering “I love you” and “I can’t believe I get to have you as my husband.” slowly increasing the amount of Patrick’s cock that he was touching. He gracefully incorporated a slight twist of his hand as he approached the head, and felt Patrick’s hips lift slightly to meet his motion. With a little huff of breath under an understanding laugh, David peppered small kisses on the side of Patrick’s face and hairline, impressed that he was still able to look at the screen at that point.

In one motion though, that all changed. Patrick pushed the small table away from their laps, as it was easier than moving both of their chairs. It seemed like the budget was done! Patrick’s left hand flew up to the side of David’s face and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Patrick’s tongue seemed to want to match the enthusiasm of David’s hand. Moaning into David’s mouth, Patrick rocked his body into David’s palm, feeling his engagement rings just add to the texture that was driving him straight towards his orgasm. Breaking their kiss, Patrick tried to catch his breath while chanting “David, David, oh god, fuck, yes” as he leaned their foreheads together.

“Yes baby, look at all that work you did for us” David mouthed back, with a kiss before the next sentence. “Let go baby,” as David’s hand worked feverishly over his husband.

Patrick’s whole body tightened like a spring against David before he groaned loudly and let himself fall over the edge. David chanted “yes, yes, yes” sweetly against his face before finding Patrick’s lips for a grounding kiss as they both slowed their breathing.

Pulling away from David’s kiss with a warm smile and a glint in his eye, Patrick whispered “Didn’t you say you had some house design ideas you wanted us to sort through on your digital moodboard site thingie?” 

His hand wandered down David’s chest in anticipation of giving his husband the same careful attention that he received after an evening of soup, sandwiches, and spreadsheets.


	3. When the night falls down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before closing. David's brain just doesn't want to settle down.

David was staring at the little chip in the ceiling over the bed. The light filtering into the studio apartment was brighter than normal due to a clear sky and a very full moon. In the morning, they were going to be signing the paperwork to officially take ownership of their new home.

It all seemed too much. David spun his rings, starting with his engagement bands on his right hand, and then some extra attention was given to his wedding ring on his left. His arms were laying stiffly over top of the comforter that was pulled up to his sternum. The nervous energy swept back from the left to right. He used to take his rings off more, but since the wedding he felt naked without them. Besides shower, skincare, and more enthusiastic sex, they all stayed on.

David’s mind was full, but it was hard to focus for very long on any one thing. The film reel in his head was skipping a beat or two ahead as he tried to anchor himself to one scene or memory in anticipation of what was to come next. He flashed back on all the times, both joyous and contentious, they had spent in the rented room at Ray’s, in David’s motel room, in this studio apartment. Would it be the same? He felt like he asked himself this before every big jump they had made as a couple, but this one just felt monumental. His penchant for reading those old womens’ magazines in the motel lobby where they highlighted statistics that “personal finances” was often the number one reason why marriages fell apart was not helping right now.

Would the stress of being husbands, expanding their business via the motel group, most of their family besides Stevie not in town anymore, and being homeowners pull time away from that intimacy they had built? The sex, while incredible and only getting better by each passing day, was truly only part of it. Their love was deeper than that. 

David thinks about how he stupidly teared up after he and Patrick went to the bank to sign up for joint accounts and deposit some of the generous wedding checks they had received. Patrick held his hand and rubbed David’s wedding ring against his thumb after he choked out why he was crying when they were back in the car. David could have never imagined that anyone would have wanted to permanently combine their life with his when the Roses had their fortune. Then after the Roses’ financial fall, he had promised himself he would never let anyone have the control to be able to do that to him or his family again. The trust that he built with Patrick was overwhelming sometimes. Now, that joint checking account was going to feel the withdrawal of some big numbers later today.

While he was caught up spinning his wedding band with his own thumb, Patrick’s hand glided over to cover David’s right hand, gently squeezing it. It took David a second to even register the feeling and as he did, he turned his head slightly to look towards Patrick, his beautiful pale profile illuminated by the ever present moonlight.

“You are thinking very loudly over there.” Patrick quipped.

“Hmmm” David hummed as his eyebrows raised up.

“Is it something I can help with? I know we went over the list of what we need to bring tomorrow for the closing. I have it all in the folder…” Patrick stated reassuringly. His voice stayed steady and calm as he felt the panicked energy emanating from David. 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just… I don’t know. It’s a lot.” David could feel his words stumbling out. Like a boulder going downhill, there was no way to stop it by that point.

“I am excited for the change, but I don’t want it to change us. I can’t wait for us to make the cottage our own, but what if we lose this little bubble we have now…half the people we care about don’t live here, the store is not going to get any less busy, it is all a lot of money. I already have too many opinions and now a whole house to decorate…”

“David.” Patrick said firmly into the middle of his husband’s stream of consciousness so that he would pause. “I love you and your opinions first of all. I mean, did you see how I just accepted my room at Ray’s before I knew you?”

David huffed out a little chuckle, steadying his focus on Patrick’s eyes which were full of love and a little bit of sass.

Patrick turned on his side toward the center of the bed and David mirrored him. “We have lots of support, even if everyone is not here physically all the time. We have built the business and know how to navigate any bumps that may come. Yes, the motel group partnership might be a lot, but it isn’t going to happen right away. And the house doesn’t have to be decorated, landscaped, and furnished tomorrow.”

David quirked his lips to the side in a show of agreement with Patrick’s rational thoughts.

“And the best part is the work we have done to communicate. We both are at least aware that it is something we need to keep practicing. Look at us right now!” Patrick joked with his smile slightly smooshed against the pillow.

“You’re right. I know you’re right. I just keep seeing us standing in an empty house with a big repair bill for something we didn’t know about and then we can’t do all the things we want in order to visit our family or invest back into the Apothecary or are too upset at each other to even cuddle let alone have all the hot new house sex I want, and ugh!”

Patrick placed his arm up to David’s shoulder, rubbing gently. “David, David, David. That beautiful brain of yours sure does like to take an idea and run with it. Though I think I have something that might at least help tonight.”

“And what is that?” David asks, still trying to calm down from his run-on disaster scenario.

“Tell you what. Put on a hoodie, a heavier pair of sweatpants, and your outdoor Uggs” Patrick listed off as he sat up, got out of bed, and put on his own more substantial outfit than his t-shirt and generic pajama pants.

“Patrick Brewer, where do you think we are going at 12:30 in the morning?” David asked with some trepidation.

“David Rose, just trust me.” Patrick leaned over the bed and kissed David’s forehead. “I have to put a few things together, but meet me at the front door in 5” Patrick said as he stood up with a wink, heading for the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for any and all comments and kudos. Working on this has helped center me through this crazy time period.


	4. I wait for you and you come around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they close on the house, Patrick tries to calm David's anxieties about this next big change in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos thus far. Wishing you a peaceful weekend.

David let Patrick scurry off before he shook his head and quietly got dressed. After he put his boots on, he pulled his fingers through his hair, took a deep breath, and stood to walk towards the front door. Patrick was there with two of the large totes they kept for vendor runs, looking soft and cozy in his oversized grey sweatpants, Cafe Tropical baseball team hoodie, and blue sneakers.

“Can you carry this one?” Patrick asked. David truly had no idea what could be in these since they had packed up so much already in anticipation of moving next weekend. He took it from Patrick’s hands.

Patrick laced their fingers together, shoving his phone and keys into various pockets as he led David out of the apartment. He quietly locked the door and they went down the stairs to the outside. It was a cool night, especially without any cloud cover. David stared up at the moon, taking in its light and cragged appearance as Patrick placed the bags into the backseat of his sedan.

“Are you ready?” Patrick whispered into the darkness after a second or two of admiring his husband's perfect face, looking skyward. David again nodded and slipped into the front seat. Patrick didn’t turn on the radio, but his hand found David’s again. He held on tightly, trying to impart some calm through the touch that he could give him now.

David noticed Patrick was heading out of town, but with only one main road, they could have been headed anywhere. It wasn’t until Patrick made a certain turn that David surmised that they were headed towards the cottage. He glanced over at Patrick’s face which was not giving much away at the moment. Being sleepy, a little stressed from his brain on overdrive, and an instinct towards memorializing whatever was happening tonight, David stayed quiet and returned to looking out the windshield.

Patrick pulled into the driveway of the cottage, the sound of the gravel loud under the tires. Patrick let go of David’s hand to put the car into park and turn off the ignition. He unhooked his seatbelt and pivoted his body towards David without a word. David just looked back without any expectation or concern, his mind finally had started to settle down from earlier.

“I don’t have a crystal ball, David. And as eerily descriptive as Twyla’s tarot card readings are, I don’t think she can tell us what our future holds either. All I know is that together, we can figure anything out. We both have gone through a lot over the past 3 years, before and after we made it to Schitt’s Creek. Before and after we met each other. I know that there is absolutely no one else I would want to be with when things go well or if they fall apart, except you.”

David gave Patrick a small, closed lip smile, but his eyes lit up and sparkled.

“I know this is scary.” Patrick continued “I am scared too. I am going to need you to hold my hand when we sign that check tomorrow and maybe for the first few mortgage payments, but it is going to be okay because we” Patrick grabbed David’s hand “have each other”.

Patrick looked over David’s shoulder to wistfully gaze at the cottage. David turned his head to follow Patrick’s line of site and enjoy the view of their soon-to-be home as well.

“But, I didn’t bring you all this way to just sit in the driveway.” David turned his head back and raised one of his distinctive eyebrows at his husband’s words. 

“Patrick, an early morning picnic in the front lawn would be…incorrect, I think.” 

“Oh, I can do better than that.” Patrick said with a grin. “C’mon. Grab the bag on your side”

David quickly hopped out of the car and opened the back door to get the tote. Patrick joined his husband near the hood of the car. He grabbed David’s hand and led him to the side entrance up the stone path off of the driveway. Thinking maybe they were only going to peek through the windows surrounding the door, David put his hand up to his forehead to look inside. As he backed away, Patrick quickly pulled a single key out of his back pocket and slipped it in the lock. He swung the door open and gestured for David to step into the mudroom.

“What… how….why are we inside?” David said with shock, turning around, not quite sure what was going on and how they were in the house right now.

“Well, since the sellers left for Florida a couple weeks ago, they gave an extra key to Ray in case the person looking after the place for them until closing had any issues. We’ll get the rest of the keys formally tomorrow. Ray stopped by the store when you were getting lunch and wanted me to hold on to this one because he was too excited and didn’t want to forget to give it back. So, seeing as it is technically closing day, welcome to your new home, Mr. Rose.” Patrick swept his hand towards the rest of the house with the pizzazz of a seasoned game show host.

David’s ever-expressive face was frozen, but in the dark with the open door, Patrick could see his eyes widen and water just like in the car. Patrick smiled at David, closed the door, and took his hand. They stepped up into the main area of the house. The kitchen was to the left with the dining room behind it. An alcove with a door to the back deck, small closet, and the stairway to their upstairs were ahead on that side. The living room was to the right with a hallway leading to a bathroom, spare bedroom, and a small office on the other side of the decorative front door. 

They let their eyes scan across the space, both visualizing in their own way what it would eventually look like filled with art on the walls, breakfast sizzling on the stove, game nights with bottles of wine and beer strewn about, and quiet evenings for two watching David’s favorite movies or a baseball game. 

Patrick didn’t bother turning the lights on. Without any curtains remaining from the previous owners, the persistent moonlight that had illuminated their evening streamed through the large bay window in the dining room, reflecting off of each surface it touched. He pulled David’s hand as they circled around the kitchen island and went toward the dining room. 

Patrick ghosted his hand over the top of David’s somewhat flattened hair, cautioning him to watch his head so as to not hit it on the low hanging light fixture which was waiting for their new dining room table to be placed underneath it. He motioned for David to set his bag down. Out of one of the bags, he pulled out two of their couch throw pillows and leaned them on the ends of the bench seat of the bay window. Placing his hands on David’s shoulders, he guided him to sit down against the right side while gesturing for him to lift his legs up. He tugged David’s boots off and placed David’s legs straight out along the length of the window seat. Patrick quickly slid his sneakers off and leaned back on the left. The bench was only wide enough for one of Patrick’s legs, so he let his right one dangle off the edge. His hand gently graced over David’s ankle, stroking the smooth skin just above his sock line.

David gazed out at the expansive backyard. The fencing from the front continued around the back, and the field behind it was quiet and still. As the moonlight again reflected off of David’s face, it reminded Patrick of the glow David had when they were standing at the altar a month ago. He noticed that the worry lines and crinkled eye corners that dominated David’s face while he panicked in bed earlier seemed to be smoothed out, and Patrick only hoped that this little trip helped. 

Silently, Patrick leaned over to the tote and came up with two mini bottles of champagne that were remnants of the gift bags they had put together for their out-of-town wedding guests. David glanced over as Patrick started to sit back up.

“Much like our engagement, I forgot to grab some glasses in my haste of us leaving tonight.” Patrick said with a resigned sigh as he held the bottles up to David.

“I think we can make-do. Give those to me”. David deftly uncorked each bottle with only a slight fizz threatening to spill over the edge. He handed the first bottle to Patrick as he finished opening his own.

“To us, David.” 

“To us, Patrick.”

They lightly clinked the necks of the bottles against one another, looking into each other's eyes. As they sipped at the bubbly beverage, David breathed deeply.

“Thank you.” David whispered after they each had enjoyed a couple of mouthfuls.

Patrick just smiled and returned his hand to rubbing David’s shin. “Always, my love.”

David lifted his hips and swung his legs over Patrick’s foot. Standing, he took Patrick’s bottle out of his hand and walked to the kitchen island to sit both out of the way. Patrick turned his body so his legs were facing forward, watching David’s graceful movement. David came back and sat next to Patrick. 

David looked into his husband’s endlessly warm eyes and leaned in, his left hand cupping the side of Patrick’s head, reminiscent of their first kiss. This time though, his wedding ring was the only thing making contact behind Patrick’s ear. David could feel Patrick’s smile followed by his tongue along the seam of his lips. He opened up slowly, feeling Patrick gradually explore every part of his mouth. David’s hand continued to run from Patrick’s head down to his neck, reaching under the hood of his sweatshirt.

Patrick’s hand meanwhile was running up and down David’s sweatpant-clad thigh and David could feel the blood rushing from his head to his lap assisted by the late hour and the emotions of the early morning. Patrick’s lips broke from the kiss and started to run down David’s jaw and neck while his hand moved higher up David’s hip. They were desperate for each other in this space that was nearly theirs. 

“Will you let me take care of you here, before everything else starts later today, my love?” Patrick barely got out, the sentence punctuated with kisses and licks at David’s neck and Adam's apple.

“Mmm yes, honey. Yes.”

Patrick put both his hands on David’s hips and pulled them so they were standing, his kisses progressed back up under David’s jaw until he retreated back into the warmth of David’s mouth. Patrick’s hands rucked up under his sweatshirt to find the band of David’s sweatpants. Slowly, Patrick pushed them down and guided David to step out of them.

“I know it is chilly, but I am going to try to keep you warm”. Patrick spoke inches from David’s mouth. He quickly bent his knees and pulled out the heavy woven throw that they usually kept stored until winter from the bag. Folded, Patrick placed it on the window seat and guided his husband to sit right in the middle. David looked angelic with swollen red lips, a flush high on his cheeks as the moonlight surrounded his outline. Patrick’s breath caught in his chest as he committed the image to memory.

Patrick pulled his hoodie over his head and threw it aside, leaving him in his tight t-shirt and sweatpants for now. David’s hands rested lightly on his thighs, though he could feel his cock tight against the cotton boxer briefs he wore. He watched as Patrick kneeled in front of him, so he moved his hands to his husband’s shoulders which he loved endlessly.

Patrick smiled as David spread his legs so Patrick’s broad shoulders could get even closer to him. Patrick kissed and licked and nipped all over David’s freckled thighs, savoring the body hair that tickled his face and the scent of his husband, turned on only for him. Patrick’s hands returned once again to David’s hips to sneak fingers inside the waistband of his briefs. David lifted himself in a well rehearsed motion with Patrick so that he could be completely naked from the waist down.

“God, you are just so beautiful, David.”, the words reverberating through the echoey space. David’s head leaned back and eyes closed as he felt Patrick’s glide up his leg to take his hard, leaking cock in his hand. He gripped Patrick’s shoulders, kneading the muscles as Patrick’s hand coated his cock in pre-come. Patrick quietly ran his hand up and down David at an even and steady tempo. He was transfixed by the repetitive motion that was accompanied by the low throaty moans of David.

Patrick leaned over and kissed the very tip of David’s cock, not wanting to lose the moment he had been building toward. He opened his lips and slid them down the head and pulled back, tasting as his saliva mixed with David’s pre-come, making everything wetter and more slick. David was making every attempt to steady his breathing, but as Patrick took more and more of him into his mouth, his body was twitching with the pleasure he felt.

“Stand up, my love” Patrick said as he helped David’s shaky legs regain some footing. He leaned forward and kissed David, letting him taste himself. He broke the kiss and rubbed his hands up and down David’s arms as he looked into his eyes.

“I want to fuck you, David. Would you like that...tonight, right here?” David nodded quickly, afraid that if he tried to open his mouth, the tears wouldn’t be too far behind. He felt like any sudden movements would break the spell they were under right now.

“Ok, good. I love you.” Patrick gave him a little smile and kissed him quickly again. He wordlessly turned David around and had him place his hands onto the blanket covering the bench. David’s pert ass stuck out slightly as he let his legs spread apart to bring himself to the right height for Patrick’s dick. Ever prepared, Patrick went back into one of the totes and pulled out a travel bottle of lube and a condom, setting them on the bench. David heard the cap of the lube click open and then felt Patrick’s thick and calloused finger start to rub his hole as his other hand rested on his hip bone. David was so keyed up already that he started to pulse back on Patrick’s finger, hopefully getting across the idea that he needed his husband inside of him now. Patrick obliged him as he slid through the first ring of muscle, moaning himself as he felt David’s tight ass grip his finger. David could feel more lube drizzled over his hole and Patrick quickly progressed to two and then three fingers inside of him.

Patrick’s other hand lowered his baggy sweatpants, which fell easily from his hips. Patrick started to slow his fingers down as they scissored and stretched David until he pulled them out. He reached for the condom and quickly put it on himself and finished with another coat of lube. Wrapping his arm around David’s belly and pressing his stomach and chest against David’s back, he reached as close as he could to David’s ear.

“This is all ours, David. Today, forever. Nothing will ever stop that.” David raised his head to look out the window. The stars, so bright this far out of town, twinkled in harmony with the moon. David just nodded his head and leaned it sideways toward Patrick’s.

Patrick slowly guided the head of his dick against the warm heat of David’s asshole. David opened up beautifully for his husband and Patrick was soon flush against him, buried inside. He let himself settle, feeling David’s ass surround him in a heat that was keeping them both warm on this early October day. 

Patrick started to move gradually, placing his hands on his husband’s hips, grinding when he bottomed out. That motion earned him some well deserved gasps from David who moved his hands from the bench up to the window to be able to give himself the traction to push back against Patrick.

Their speed increased quickly as Patrick rolled his hips forward and back. Sentences of love and admiration for his husband spilled from his lips each time their bodies met in the middle of their combined motion.  
“Yes. David. Fuck. You. Are. Amazing. I. Can’t. Wait. To. Be. Here. With. You. Every. Day. And. Night”

Patrick lowered his hand from David’s hip and wrapped it around his impossibly hard cock which was streaming pre-come again. David could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head as soon as Patrick’s hand returned to him. He was floating, with his husband, in their home.

“Honey, I’m… I’m close”

“Yes, love. I’m right there. Let go” Patrick choked out, making his hand and cock lovingly take over every one of David’s senses. Feeling David’s ass choke down on him as his impending orgasm started, Patrick slammed into David and felt his own balls and thighs tighten as he started to shoot his come up into David.

“Oh god oh god, I love you...Paaatrick” David yelled out, the sound carrying against every wall. Patrick stilled his hand over the head of David’s cock to catch his come. He kept himself in David’s ass as the last of his own orgasm shook through him. They settled against each other. The only sound is their staggered breathing. David’s shoulders and head slumped as his hands returned to the blanket covered bench seat as he sucked in air.

David felt Patrick pull himself and the condom out of his ass. For his last trick, Patrick pulled a plastic bag and two of their designated sex towels out of the tote. He wiped his own hand off, removed and tied off the condom and dropped it into the plastic bag. He tenderly used the other towel to wipe the lube off of his husband’s ass. David’s eyes remained closed as Patrick turned him around and sat him onto the blanket. He quickly retrieved David’s underwear, sweatpants, and boots and reassembled his husband's outfit. Kissing him on the forehead when he was done, Patrick reached down for his own sweatpants.

“I’ll be right back, my love” Patrick said as he went to the island to grab their discarded champagne bottles. He poured the remaining liquid down the kitchen sink and brought the bottles back, placing them in the tote. Patrick grabbed the throw pillows and then stood David up so he could place the folded blanket back into the tote.

“Let’s go” he said to a groggy David, who smiled at him sweetly as they shared one last simple kiss in their dining room. They locked up and made their way back to the car.

\----

Patrick and David crashed when they got back to the apartment, still wearing the clothes they had traveled in. Patrick’s alarm went off much too soon followed by a groan from David. Patrick shuffled his husband to the shower first so that he could have time to do all his skincare before they left.

Thankfully, Patrick had that folder all set the night before, so they just needed it and their joint checkbook as they made it out the door barely in time for their appointment at the broker’s office. Ray met them there, and after all the papers and checks were signed and initialed, they walked out the door with a ring of keys and their hands clasped. 

“Gentlemen” Ray said with a clap of his hands as they stood in the parking lot. “I highly recommend we do a quick walk-through of the house right now. I can leave you both after we do that. I just insist in case there could be any problems.”

David was either too sleepy or too happy to care so he tossed out “Okay Ray, see you there” as he ducked back into the passenger seat. Patrick smiled at Ray and hopped in the car to drive to the house.

Both cars pulled onto the noisy gravel. Patrick used the labeled key from the ring they obtained that morning to open the mudroom door as he, David, and Ray entered. Ray started chattering away about all the great features of the house as he moved towards the kitchen. David and Patrick just stood looking at each other, thinking about what had happened only a few short hours before. Sharing a private smile, they went to follow Ray in.

“I just love this island, and the living room? Going to be so great for entertaining. I know you’ll enjoy that en suite too upstairs and…” Ray’s voice stopped suddenly. David and Patrick, who had only been half listening to Ray, looked at the man when his words cut off.

“Oh my.” Ray said as he looked towards the dining room, standing near the end of the kitchen island, “I think you gentlemen might need to invest in some security cameras! It looks like someone was trying to peer in through the dining room!”

David and Patrick hadn’t moved from their spot near the mudroom door. Looking past Ray, there were two large handprints on the bay window, clearly defined by the sunlight streaming in. Ray was not close or observant enough to see that the windows were actually smudged from the inside and not the outside.

David turned his head towards Patrick with his lips rolled in and his eyebrows nearly touching his hairline. A slight flush overtook Patrick’s face, thinking about how those handprints got there.

“Ah well, yeah Ray. I think we might do that. Top of our list” Patrick said as he stumbled over his words. As Ray started to turn back around, David schooled his face into one of his big, over dramatic smiles. “Let’s finish that walk-through shall we, ha!” cocking his head to the side.

As Ray climbed the stairs to finish the once-over of the house, Patrick leaned over and whispered to David “Remind me to grab the Windex before we head over here next time.”


	5. When I feel alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie helps David...and even Patrick move on day 1 of owning the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. Going to make this a 3 chapter segment. I have other 1 and 2 chapter ideas but this one broke itself up a little more.

While the new husbands had gotten a great deal of packing and shopping for new items done before the closing, David wasn’t willing to rough it too much for the sake of having everything packed. Between merging David’s clothing from both his old motel room, the Love room, and what he had at the apartment along with Patrick’s meticulous nature in creating spreadsheets of their items for insurance and packing purposes, they both were looking forward to the process being over. 

David would sit among his sweaters, imagining he and Patrick cuddled up on the beautiful sofa they were having delivered, drinking hot cocoa and playing footsie (or more…) during the cold winter months to come. Envisioning that made all this work worth it. 

Patrick and David had the store at the forefront of their mind as well. It was closed for six days for their wedding followed by Alexis leaving town as well as some modified hours when they had unavoidable house buying appointments. After the closing on Monday morning when the Apothecary was normally not open, they decided to take advantage of the time that day.

\---

Ray finally left after he found everything in order, giving his effusive praise even as David was shutting the door nearly in his face on departure. Patrick and David went out onto the small deck which led to a patio and their backyard. It was a mild fall day with the sun giving a little extra warmth. David took a seat on the small built in bench and took a deep breath. Patrick had a bit of a flashback to David bathed in the moonlight at the bay window less than twelve hours before.

As he sat down next to David, Patrick placed his hand on David’s thigh “Well, now we really did it.” 

“I guess so”, David continued to look out at the backyard.

“Did you still want to go see how much we could get from the hotel today?”

“Yes. Stevie gave me the Love Room key. It's in my bag.” 

Stevie, an actual businesswoman now, was away due to the burgeoning Rosebud Motel Group’s recent acquisition of multiple properties along the New York/Ontario border. Patrick could tell that David was a little apprehensive about going through this week and all the possible disaster scenarios without his best friend. Patrick had to admit he also leaned on Stevie a bit to be a support for David. Their new normal of friends and family in and out of Schitt’s Creek was only starting to settle in.

David leaned over and kissed Patrick’s cheek softly. After he pulled back, he looked at Patrick with the warmth he exuded when he realized what he was singing at the first open mic night, or when Patrick first came on stage at Cabaret, or everytime he showed up with a pastry “just because”. 

He was home.

“Let’s go, my love”. Patrick said as he grabbed David’s hand.

\--  
As they pulled up to the motel, Patrick saw Ronnie, sitting on the lowered liftgate of her pickup truck, eating an apple. She lifted her chin in a nod at them as they pulled into the parking lot close to the Love Room

“Uhhh, is Ronnie doing work on the motel, David?”

“Yes, but she saw me working on packing everything up and asked if she could help me...errr...us move. Just think of all the time she is saving us on trips today!”

Patrick readied himself for the commentary.

“Hey boys, I wasn’t sure if you two lovebirds were going to make it.” Ronnie joked.

“Sorry, Ronnie, You know Ray! But we are all set and the house is ours. Are you ready to go?” David said as he grabbed the key from his bag, heading towards the Love Room.

“Yep. Hey Brewer, I hope you don’t pull a calf muscle with all the heavy lifting this week!”

Patrick just smiled. He knew Ronnie had this soft spot for David and he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. “I’ve been stretching all day!” he joked back as he swung his shoulders around and cracked his neck.

“Oh, I am sure being a newlywed has put you through your paces, heh” she guffawed and tossed the apple core back into the cab of her truck. Patrick could feel his ears burn red, but decided to let it go. Ronnie hopped in her truck and maneuvered it to back up to the Love Room. 

Patrick had purchased many of the fancy hanging garment and wardrobe moving boxes so that David could keep all of his beloved sweaters well organized. He had mainly let David come here to work on his own. The last time Patrick dropped by after he closed the store on David’s day off, they had spent more time chasing each other around the satin-sheeted bed than anything else. Stevie didn’t appreciate the extra laundry they discreetly dropped off in the office either.

Patrick walked in and surprisingly found everything ready to go. David had each box labeled with season/designer and he stood proudly with his hands on his hips. “Alright, let’s do this.” David said confidently. 

Granted, “doing this” to David meant more of a supervisory role. Patrick and Ronnie managed to get all the boxes into the back of Ronnie’s pickup and she only needled Patrick a couple of times. A few smaller totes of accessories and mementos fit in the back of Patrick’s car. 

After the short drive to the cottage, Ronnie and Patrick, with David’s door holding and step navigating expertise, got all the boxes into the small spare bedroom at the top of the stairs which was going to be David’s closet. Once done, David gave Ronnie a little tour as he had already talked to Ronnie about contracting her remodeling services once their budget allowed it. His eyes sparkled as Ronnie gave suggestions on what she could do to make the space his own. Patrick loved seeing that look on his husband’s face in contrast to the worry that was etched upon it last night in their bed. 

David thanked Ronnie and started sorting through some of the random items in the tote as Patrick showed her out.

“Well Brewer, you made it through the first day of homeownership. Don’t try to mess the rest of it up.” Ronnie said with a clap on his back. “I’ll be back on Friday to help with the big stuff along with everyone else.”

“...ah Ronnie, you helped so much today. I don’t want to - we…don’t want to take up much of your time.” Why did he turn into a bumbling idiot around her?

“Look, Brewer” she said with a serious sigh, “I know I say I am doing this for David like with the wedding, and I am. But you are his person. As someone that saw what he was like that first year, I can’t even imagine what he would be like if he hadn’t met you. I know we have our skirmishes, but really, I am happy to help...the both of you. Until it is baseball season again of course”

A small smile crept up Patrick’s face. “Thanks Ronnie.”

She left and Patrick leaned against the kitchen island. He could hear David yell-talking to Alexis on the phone as he fluttered around upstairs. They still had much to get through in the following days, but maybe by this time next week, they would be slightly more settled into their new normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for following along, kudos, and comments!


	6. I reach for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick navigate the days between closing and moving, including one last night to say goodbye to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to flesh this section out a bit, so making chapters 5-6-7 a three part section versus two. Chapter 7 will be moving day.
> 
> I made some of David's flashbacks in the apartment into a new story called [I Get Weak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175441/chapters/58224118%22)

The rest of the week, Patrick and David tried to balance the store, the house, the apartment, and their new marriage. It was the first week of October which meant daily-arriving shipments of autumnal goods and shoppers looking for them at the Apothecary. As well, many of their vendors were in the throes of getting ready for the holiday season which meant buying decisions, sales projections, and planning for events was in full swing. 

Both men decided to both work full days Tuesday through Thursday together before the moving started on Friday. They had to have everything out and cleaned Saturday after negotiating a few days past the first of the month for the move. It was a balancing act that Patrick and David teetered through together.

Patrick knew that David missing his family was the impetus behind a lot of his emotions during this time and it wasn’t something that was just going to resolve quickly. While he had seemed to be feeling more himself once the closing was completed and all his belongings from the motel were safely ensconced at the house, Patrick made sure to give him all the extra attention he needed. Be it treating him to that extra coffee run between opening and his lunch break, cuddling David an extra five minutes after their alarm went off, and even an impromptu makeout session before they completed their closing tasks like the early days of their relationship, Patrick just wanted David to know he was loved even as he worked through the complicated emotions bubbling up. 

The Roses and the Brewers had made plans to all gather back in Schitt’s Creek for Christmas. With Canadian Thanksgiving so soon after moving in, Patrick and David decided it would be best to stay home over the long weekend to work on the house versus going anywhere. When American Thanksgiving hit, they would be in full holiday mode for the store, making it hard to host or travel to the states. 

And who could forget the thoughtfulness of Marcy and Clint Brewer. While they couldn’t take more time off of work after the wedding to help with the move, they had arrived in Schitt’s Creek before the nuptials with a bonus wedding gift of a high end cooler packed to the gills. Clint had picked it out, a classic deep blue color with black hardware, and dutifully carried it three flights up to the apartment. Marcy filled it with labeled casseroles and pasta dishes to throw in the oven, crockpot stews to start before they left for work, and even individually wrapped desserts just because she knew what a sweet tooth David had. They could look forward to using the cooler for back deck parties and baseball game celebrations after winter passed. While Patrick and David had sampled one or two meals after their wedding week, they left most of them for when they knew they would be the busiest, before and after the move. 

The midweek days before Friday, Patrick would get up early to work on Apothecary paperwork as David got ready, David was spending their lunch break calling to confirm the few deliveries they were expecting of new and acquired furniture and the crew of townspeople that would be helping, and their evenings consistent of more packing and shuttling as many fragile items that they could in Patrick’s small sedan.

Jocelyn had been working part time at the school and doing tutoring in the evenings after she declined their offer to work at the Apothecary, but she was all too happy to step in while they moved. She offered to cover the store for the day on Friday as well as in the morning on Saturday. With Stevie’s new responsibilities, they had hired a clerk for the motel so Roland could stay with Rollie during that time. Keeping him away from both the store and the moving was probably the best choice for everyone involved too.

Finally, they had done as much as they could through Thursday night. They had their “getaway” bags for clothing and some totes for the bedding, towels, and toiletries they needed for the evening. Everything else was packed, stacked, and sorted by the door. 

Around 11:00pm, Patrick sent David off to shower as he finished some last minute things. David sat on the bed to put his sweater and jeans into his bag and watched Patrick tally and check over everything just one more time. David took a big breath and tried to take it all in. He promised himself he would never take for granted what he had now.

In just his boxer briefs, David quietly padded over to his husband, draping his arms over those beautiful shoulders. Patrick startled slightly due to his intense concentration and David could feel his tense back muscles through his thin t-shirt as he leaned into the embrace. 

“Let’s take one last shower, together.” David hummed in his husband’s ear as he rubbed his hands up those arms he loved so much. Patrick didn’t even look up from the to-do list he was examining. “I still have to check those cabinets once more, and may scrub down the sink. I should also…”

No more tasks could escape Patrick’s lips as David had quickly turned him around and pressed their mouths together. David could feel Patrick’s body seize at the latest surprise before melting slightly in his arms. David pulled back, his lips grazing Patrick’s as he talked. “We’ll get to it. Let’s just relax. Before tomorrow”

“Okay” Patrick sighed with a tiny yawn.

David smiled and kissed his husband before taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom. He turned on the water to warm up and carefully stripped Patrick out of his t-shirt and jeans. As David turned to fold them so they could be packed away, Patrick ran his hand across David’s lower back, toying with the waistband of David’s briefs. “All in good time” David said as he quickly worked, smiling to himself.

Patrick moved to stand directly behind David, hooking his chin over his husband’s shoulder. He gently pulled David’s briefs down as he caught David’s reflection in the mirror. David smiled and leaned his head against Patrick’s. As David stepped out of his underwear, Patrick kissed David’s shoulder, fluttering over the clusters of freckles that dotted his soft skin. David sighed heavily as the goosebumps from a combination of the steamy bathroom and Patrick’s perfect lips traveled down his arms. 

Patrick kept his lips moving across David’s shoulder as he pivoted around his body. He trailed them across his collarbone until he was chest to chest with David. David leaned his head to give Patrick his space to work while he reached down to remove Patrick’s boxers. “All this hot water is going to go to waste” David said as his hand ran across the small of Patrick’s back down to his firm ass.

“Mmm, we can’t let that happen” Patrick mumbled into the juncture of David’s shoulder and neck as he reached down to take David’s hand. Leaning his head down, he quietly removed David’s engagement and wedding rings, along with his own wedding ring. The specially made pottery ring holder David had a vendor construct was packed away, so Patrick opened the medicine cabinet and safely placed them on the shelf in there. 

As he did that, David turned to open the shower curtain and stepped in. Patrick finished securing their rings to find David standing at the back of the shower, his hand extended as the steam curled around his beautiful body. There were so many moments in the last month that gave Patrick pause, and this was no different. He didn’t want to keep his husband waiting though.

He took David’s hand and slid in against his body. With his back to the showerhead, he wrapped his arms around David’s waist and backed them into the warm spray of the shower. Both men sighed in contentment from a combination of touching each other as well as the soothing water. 

David reached behind Patrick to gather the nearly empty travel bottle of Rose Apothecary’s body wash they had been using up these last few days. He drizzled some into his hands and pulled back to rub one hand across Patrick’s back, shoulder and neck. Patrick held out his hand and David filled his palm up.

Patrick and David moved back to holding each other, caressing their upper bodies as they kissed, the suds and sweet smell of almond surrounded them. Slow and languid, their hands and mouths conveyed the emotions of the night. David did have a singular goal in mind however as one of his hands snaked its way down Patrick’s side to his hip and then slid to his rapidly hardening cock. David took his soapy hand and squeezed it softly over Patrick’s length before he started to glide it up and down. Patrick sighed into his mouth and David could feel the tension finally start to ebb out of his husband’s body.

David was too tired to react much on his own and was just enjoying the closeness. As he jacked off his husband slowly, his mind wandered thinking of how the privacy this apartment afforded them was such a huge chapter of their relationship. So many nights where he and Patrick traded off exploring each other’s bodies without the threat of being walked in on. Stumbling to get a naked post-fuck snack from the fridge. When Patrick bent David over the back of the couch within 30 seconds of returning from a business seminar. Rom-coms and baseball games that turned into naps or blowjobs. Covering their mouths laughing, tears rolling down their faces after the building super knocked on their door after they were celebrating their engagement too enthusiastically. 

Patrick’s hands gripped harder on David’s back which brought his mind back to the task at hand. David moved his kisses across Patrick’s cheek to the shell of his ear. “Relax, baby. Let’s get you nice and tired” David whispered as he increased his pace on his husband's hard length. Protected from the spray, the soap had been enough to keep David’s hand slippery on Patrick’s cock, but he knew he didn’t have long for that or the hot water. 

He twisted his hand as he approached the head of Patrick’s cock, squeezing just a little bit harder before he moved back down. Two years of memorizing each moan and flex of this amazing man’s body gave David the knowledge of what he needed right now. Patrick’s forehead was plastered on David’s shoulder, his body weight leaning into David as he met the movements of his hand. 

“Yes baby, come for me” David said as he could feel Patrick's body wind up and then let any remaining tension go as his thick come painted David’s hand and both their bellies. Patrick took a couple shuttering deep breaths before he lifted his head, eyes heavy with lust and drowsiness.

David took the last bit of body wash and did a cursory scrub down of both of their fronts. Then with a coordinated dance, he lathered up his hair, turned to rinse as he lathered up Patrick’s, and then a quick conditioner application for both. He would rely on product tomorrow to help him out.

David shut the water off just as it was turning cool. He stepped out, reaching for the spare bath towels they had left out. He gently rubbed Patrick down while he was still standing in the tub and helped him to step out. Smiling as he patted down Patrick’s hair, he wrapped the towel around his midsection. Turning around, David grabbed his towels and fluffed the water out his longer hair as best as he could.

“Baby, you can go get in bed. I’ll be right there” David said over his shoulder as he quickly tried to get himself dry.

“Hmmm, have to do something first” Patrick said with a yawn.

“I can pack this stuff up, it’s fine” David said, thinking his husband was worried about the toiletries and towels. As he turned around he found his slightly damp husband beckoning for his right hand. David smiled as he saw Patrick with one of his engagement rings . 

Without a word, Patrick put David’s rings back on in the same pattern he had been wearing them all day. David gave up on the towels he was holding and dropped them to the floor. Patrick finally took David’s wedding band and placed it on his left ring finger, lifting it up to kiss it. David reached behind for Patrick’s ring and did the same for him, along with a short and sweet kiss on Patrick’s lips. 

They slipped back into the main room, shutting lights off as they got closer to the bed. Patrick, eyes half closed by this point, tossed the towel around his waist on the floor and crawled under the covers. David, still naked, shrugged his shoulders and climbed behind his sleepy husband. Smiling against his neck, David soaked in this last night and all that this studio apartment had brought them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for any kudos and comments. Wishing you all well.


	7. And you bring me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moving day. Time to be flexible.

David stood in the middle of their kitchen, frozen. Trying to breathe deeply, he took in the chaos surrounding him.

There was Bob, happily jogging back toward the door like a clumsy beagle, ready to grab a new box. Though David could have sworn he saw him leaning against the garage crying five minutes ago? Hmmm.

Ronnie was trying to direct the onslaught of occasional furniture that was coming in, reminding everyone of the walls and door frames. She only checked in with David as to where he wanted stuff if she didn’t know, much to the relief of Patrick.

Twyla was frittering around, mainly handing out bottles of water, but also lifting a whole tote of heavy glass and metal decor pieces. Guess that yoga was really paying off.

Others were streaming in and out; people from Patrick’s baseball team, some of the crew and actors that were in Cabaret, and even a couple of their vendors who they had become friendly with. The kitchen counter was filled with gift bags, bottles of wine, greeting cards, and other niceties that David still wasn’t used to receiving, even after years in Schitt’s Creek. He also couldn’t believe that after three years, he was going through this huge change without his parents, Alexis, or even Stevie here. It stung a little, but he knew that soon they would all be under the same roof for the holidays.

\----

David remembered loudly groaning when Patrick’s alarm went off. As his husband spooned him with a whispered “Morning, sunshine” pressed into his neck, he also recalled that they had gone to bed naked. David wiggled his ass back towards his husband’s half hard length until he heard an “Nope, no time for that!” and Patrick throwing off the covers to expose them both to morning cold.

“Please, just one last little romp in this bed for the memories.” David whined as he shimmed his shoulders at his naked husband.

“Well if you want your memories to include Ronnie, Twyla, and Bob knocking on the door halfway through, then sure.” Patrick said as he threw on an older pair of jeans and Blue Jays shirt. “C’mon, you have time to do your hair and such, but we need to get going.”

“Arrrgh” David sounded loudly, but up he went. Taking a tote and a bag with him to collect everything that they had left in the bathroom the night before, he got himself assembled and ready to face the day.

\---

“David, you might want to answer that.” Patrick called out as he climbed the stairs, breaking David from his trance.

David looked down at his ringing phone and quickly picked up the call before it went to voicemail.

It was the Elmdale Furniture Movers with their new couch and reclaimed dining set letting them know they were on their way from their last delivery. Ronnie overheard and started directing people to move vehicles and items out of the way. Patrick and his friend AJ from the baseball team, who had kindly volunteered his work van for the day, were going to head back to the apartment to get the rest of the smaller furniture there. Patrick gave David a quick kiss on the cheek as he and AJ grabbed a bottle of water on their way out. 

David was getting a little concerned because he had yet to hear about their new bed. With their spacious master suite, David had convinced Patrick that his bed was just too small and basic for what was going to be their own sanctuary. It took a lot of searching, but they found the perfect modern espresso stained queen sized bed at a small store in Maplewoods, a town the next county over. They had even gotten a deal with the mattress too. While David and Patrick would have liked to have their furniture delivered before moving day, that Friday was the first availability within the short window they had between ordering and closing. He had left a message with the store on Wednesday, but had only gotten a computer generated phone message late Thursday saying to expect delivery between 10am and 4pm Friday. 

David had plans for that bed. Plans that included Patrick and him, fresh out of the shower, alone in their new house, in that big bed, and everything he never knew he wanted within these walls. He was willing to make sure it was delivered on moving day. 

Feeling like he needed a little solo time, David headed upstairs to separate all the boxes that had been dumped into the master bedroom. He put the specially marked ones with their new and freshly washed bed linens and pillows over near the window to be ready for tonight’s adventures. Finding the boxes designated for the bathroom, he dragged them close to the ensuite door and began to unpack. After filling the linen closet with the towels, smiling as he placed the “DR” embroidered ones from Stevie on the top shelf, he started hanging the new shower curtain and stocked the bathroom with their (mainly his) immediate toiletries, skin and hair care items so they wouldn’t have to search for them by the end of the day.

Hearing a crescendo of commotion downstairs, David figured that the furniture had arrived. As he descended towards the first floor, it looked like Ronnie was trying to land a 747 through their side door as she was directing the movers with the couch. Bob, Twyla, and many others were standing around the island taking a little break to stay out of the way. Ronnie looked over her shoulder, glad to see David, and told the delivery men where to place the couch after confirming what David had told her earlier. 

As the movers came through the mudroom door with the end of the couch, an unexpected face popped up behind them in a gray pantsuit and ponytail carrying a large brown paper tote.

“Stevie?!? What are you doing here?” David exclaimed as he jumped down the remaining stairs. He wrapped her up in a slightly overenthusiastic hug, needing to ground himself after the whirlwind of a day. 

“Wow, I didn’t know my moving skills were going to be missed that much.” she joked. “The last construction meeting got canceled at 9am so I drove right back this morning. I also called on the way and brought a bunch of subs from Elmbridge. Complements of Mr. and Mrs. Rose.” as she lifted the bag to the island and accepted the thanks from everyone around.

As the crowd dug in while the delivery men brought the dining set through the house, Stevie leaned over quietly “So, how is everything going? It looks like you’ve made good progress. I texted Patrick about the food and he said something about your bed?”

“Yeah. It’s coming from a small store and they only sent a message saying it could be delivered any time today. No updates yet. Other than that, we are doing ok.”

“I have a change of clothes in my car, but I can stay and help unpack during the second shift. Just let me know which box has all the sex toys first so I am not surprised.” Stevie said with a wink as she grabbed half a sub.

“Look, I have enough stress today without your snark!” David bit back as he started to scarf down one of the deli chocolate chip cookies.

The Elmwood delivery guys had David inspect and sign for the items, a few of the townspeople had to say their goodbyes for the day after bringing in another load of boxes, and Patrick and AJ returned with the last van load of furniture. After Stevie ate and changed, she worked to set up the guest bathroom while AJ, Ronnie, Patrick, and Twyla brought in the remaining furniture and placed it to David’s specifications. Other miscellaneous boxes and totes were moved to the rooms they needed to go to before Ronnie needed to leave, while giving Twyla a ride back to town. AJ also had to pick up his daughter from school. Patrick and David sent them all off with leftovers from lunch and their gratefulness.

The afternoon was growing late, and still no sign of their bed. David tried to call, but the store closed at 1:00pm on Fridays and he only got a voicemail. Stevie grabbed a nervous David and told him of her work week adventures while they started unpacking the kitchen. Patrick left the friends while he sorted items between the guest bedroom and office space downstairs. He was already anticipating that this bed situation may not end up how either of them wanted and started concocting a plan.

After finishing what he could, Patrick walked out to see his husband, who did not like change and had many things that set him off, at his limit. He was pacing around the kitchen island as he put things away to work off his hectic energy. Hands were flailing, voice rising in pitch on every response to Stevie. David had honestly handled a lot of the last two months between buying the house, the wedding, his immediate family leaving town, and the moving process with grace. They were so close to getting to the point of being able to settle down and enjoy, so it was not lost on Patrick how David felt. 

After dropping his last batch of empty boxes in the garage, Patrick grabbed David by the shoulders after he walked back into the kitchen. While he looked into his husband’s slightly harried eyes, Patrick joked “David, you are going to put tracks these nicely refinished floors on our first day here, and we can’t have that.”

David sighed heavily and curled his lips to the side into the annoyed frown that Patrick just had to kiss away. “If the bed doesn’t come, we do have the old one.”

“But it’s our first night here, we need the bed!” David exclaimed. In an exaggerated whisper, as if Stevie wouldn’t hear them, “I had plans for you and me and that bed”.

Patrick kissed his husband’s lips lightly. “Well, let’s not give up yet. I think we have handled being flexible with our plans this month pretty well, so we’ll see.” he said with a glint in his eye, thinking of their perfectly imperfect wedding day. David took a deep breath, looked to the ceiling as his way to compose himself at the mere mention of their wedding, and gave Patrick a small smile.

Patrick stepped in to help Stevie and David finish up with the last of the kitchen items before they ate the remaining lunch leftovers that were in the fridge and sent Stevie home after her long day. “Enjoy your first time!” she yelled out the car window with a grin as she was backing out of the driveway.

“So, you obviously didn’t tell her about the night before closing, huh?” Patrick said, as he kept his eyes on Stevie maneuvering out of the driveway with a wave.

As they turned to head back inside, David frowned as the garage flood lights turned on with the approaching darkness. “No, though apparently she heard about the handprints on the window. I made no offer to correct Ray’s story.” David looked down at his shoes, kicking a rock on their way back through the side.

Patrick had removed the plastic covering from their new couch earlier and pulled David by both his wrists to come and sit down on his lap upon it. Patrick rubbed David’s lower back as David curled up and put his head on his husband’s shoulder. They didn’t need to say anything right now.

After a couple minutes, the piercing sound of Mariah’s “Shake it Off” came from David’s phone sitting on the arm of the sofa. Tentatively, David answered and the crease between his eyebrows was all Patrick needed to see.

“Uh, I see. Tomorrow? Yeah, we’ll be here. Yes, thank you for calling.” David said curtly, though his husband could hear the dejectedness in his voice.

“Well, something with the transmission-doo-higgy went on the delivery truck on their way here from the other side of Elmgrove. They were in the middle of nowhere with barely a signal and an almost dead phone battery. They said they will be here at 10am tomorrow with a different truck. Too early, but too late.” David threw himself back against the couch cushions, off of Patrick’s lap.

“Well, now at least we know and can look forward to it tomorrow.” Patrick kissed his husband’s cheek and settled into his side.

“I guess we better try to make the guest bedroom inhabitable. Ugh, I don’t even want to use the master bath yet. I was going to get you in there with me and then…” David tried to pull himself up off the couch.

“David, I have a plan.” Patrick said firmly while grabbing David’s hand to stay seated for now.

David turned his head slightly, his eyebrows furrowed. “A plan…”

Rubbing David’s knee, Patrick explained, “Yes, so I want you to go get your bag and skincare and whatever else you need for tonight. Give me at least five minutes so I can shower quickly. Then, I want you to take your shower down here and meet me in the guest bedroom when you are ready.”

“Is that going to be enough time, is the mattress even on the bed? What about sheets?”

“David, it is all set. Just go get your stuff and then it is time to relax.” Patrick wrapped his hand around David’s neck and slowly kissed him, hoping the subdued movement of his lips would make David’s anxiety simmer down. Patrick pulled back and whispered “Trust me.”

“All set, huh. Well, in that case.” David stood slowly and went to ascend the staircase as Patrick watched him. 

David could hear Patrick get up and the sounds of the water running as he slowly put his basics into a tote. He looked over at the boxes that had their new bed linens with a frown, but felt determined to make the best of the night. He had his husband alone in their beautiful new house and they had many more days to celebrate this room.

After about ten minutes, he heard the water off for long enough. He turned off all the upstairs lights and crept down the stairs. Seeing the guest bedroom door closed, he went across the hall to the small guest bathroom which was still warm, steamy, and smelled of Patrick’s shampoo. David turned on the water and got everything he needed from his bag. As he stepped in the shower, the hot water started to wash away the stress of the day. He knew it wasn’t that big of a deal about the bed, and would be just another funny story they could share sometime in the future. He scrubbed away the grime and sweat of the day and turned off the water.

Wanting to get to his husband faster, David did his modified evening skin care including an extra good coat of his favorite goat milk body moisturizer from the store. There was a quick dry of his hair without any product, leaving it soft and flexible, just how Patrick liked it the most. Last came a clean tight black t-shirt, a fresh pair of his favorite Tom Ford cotton boxers, and then just the lightest spritz of his cologne on his neck.

He put his bag under the sink and cautiously opened the bathroom door, holding his phone. The rest of the downstairs was now dark, save for a bit of light sneaking through under the spare bedroom door. David took a deep breath. While he was obviously tired from the long day, he was finally feeling the weight of the last two months dissipate. 

He lightly knocked on the door and waited in the dark. Slowly, the door opened and Patrick peaked his head out with a shy smile, “Hello.”

“Yes, I am supposed to meet my husband here. Our plans got rearranged, again.” David said, trying to make his mood lighter than it was earlier.

“Oh yes. Well, how about you give me your phone and then come in after the count of ten.”

“So many instructions.” David said as he slid his phone to Patrick’s fingers.

Silently, he counted to ten before he pushed the door open and entered the room. The overhead fixture was thankfully off, but light bounced around from the twinkle bulbs encircling the room that David recognized from their monthly open mic nights. Their “wind down” playlist was coming from Patrick’s phone. Some of the art and pictures they had designated for this room were already hanging on the walls, perfectly level and aligned David noted. A fresh bouquet of flowers was in a vase they had received from their glassblowing vendor for the wedding and what looked like two glasses of champagne were on the nightstand. David could feel his stomach swoop a little bit knowing that even on this crazy day that didn’t end the way they wanted, Patrick was always looking to make it special.

Patrick was sitting quietly, leaning back on the freshly made bed wearing his white undershirt and a trim blue boxer briefs. David had seen him many times on this same bed in the apartment like this, but it took his brain a minute to reconcile his husband being in this different room.

David tried to recenter himself. “We are making the bubbly a habit at this house, I see.” as he leaned over to smell and admire the flowers.

“Only the best for you. Come sit down.” Patrick patted the bed next to him.

As David shimmied his way onto the bed and pressed his body from ankle to shoulder against his husband, Patrick handed him the glass.

“To another chapter started. Even if the moodboard had a few last minute substitutions.”

“Hmmm” David intones as he clicked the glass against Patrick’s, leaned his head against his, and took a sip.

Patrick placed his free hand overtop of David’s and weaved their fingers together. They reclined and enjoyed some of their first quiet time of the day, finishing their drinks. Patrick gestured for David’s glass when they were finished and placed them to the side. As he turned back, he pulled David down to lay on his side next to him.

Curved in on each other, their legs now tangled and hands across their bodies, Patrick and David’s heavy looks both featured bits of exhaustion, happiness, desire, and relief. 

“I love you.” David whispered, his eyes now a little glassy.

As Patrick gave that little closed mouth smile David loved as he was about to return the sentiments, David continued. The emotions, sleepiness brought on by the long day, champagne, and the peaceful substitute of a room opening the floodgates of his feelings. “I never thought I’d have this. I feel like I say that a lot. I didn’t think anyone would ever stick around for a long term relationship, let alone marry me. Then to live together would be one thing, but here I am sharing a mortgage and everything. None of my imagined moodboards could have ever come close to envisioning all of this.” he trails off.

Patrick just kept that soft, opened-eyed gaze on him, knowing better than David even did that he wasn’t done with what he wanted to say.

David swallowed and continued, “I just feel like I should be the one that thanked you in your car after our first date... that I didn’t initially believe was a date. I may have leaned in and kissed you first, but it was only because you made me feel safe, secure in being business partners, and worthy of putting myself out there like that. I know sometimes I seem to doubt when good things are happening, but I think I am getting better at looking for the exclamation points and not the question marks in our lives.”

As David finished, Patrick whispered “I love you” and kissed David lightly. “Thank you, again” tugging on David’s bottom lip with his teeth, and “You’re welcome” as his tongue breeched David’s mouth, sighing as he could feel David’s body release some of the tension he had been holding.

David wrapped his hand around the back of Patrick’s neck and rolled so that he was half leaning over him. Slotting his thigh between Patrick’s, they were both getting harder as the kisses intensified. David broke his mouth away from Patrick’s and lavished attention from his earlobe, moving slowly down his jaw. As he dipped under his chin and down his neck, Patrick’s hands threaded themselves through David’s silky hair, savoring that he was the only one to see him so soft and pliable.

Patrick’s hands continued their southward journey to cup the back of David’s head, progressing down his neck and outward as David’s tongue lightly traced around the skin exposed by Patrick’s t-shirt. With his hands firmly wrapped over David’s shoulders and his leg linked over David’s hip, Patrick quickly flipped them so he was on top of his husband. David gasped at the sudden shift. Patrick smiled. 

“I don’t think either of us has the energy for much more physical movement than that, but I still want to celebrate our first night here. You can set the stage for upstairs tomorrow, but this might be one of the only nights we ever stay in this room, unless you kick me out for eating crackers in bed someday down the line.”

“We both know I am the one with the penchant for midnight snacks in this relationship.”

“Mmmm yes, but I know what I want for my snack tonight.” Patrick moaned as he found that magical spot on the right side of David’s neck with his lips. Patrick slid his hands down to pull at David’s briefs and David lifted his hips with just enough clearance so that he could kick them off. David’s hands joined Patrick’s as they worked to get his underwear off too. As Patrick leaned to the side to pull them the rest of the way down, David peeled Patrick’s t-shirt upwards and shimmied to get Patrick to lift his arms. Lastly, Patrick’s hands lay flat on his husband’s stomach as he methodically ran them up David’s torso, his thumbs hooked into the bottom of the shirt. His palms mapped out the soft and hard lines of David’s beautiful body, gracing over his nipples until he reached David’s shoulders.

“Put your arms over your head, David” Patrick said firmly.

David slowly raised his arms as Patrick directed the tight shirt over David’s shoulders, head, and through his arms.

David made a move to lower his hands back down to Patrick’s shoulders, but before he could, Patrick’s fingers enclosed around his wrists after he had placed David’s t-shirt on the floor.

“Wrap your hands on the bars, my love.” 

David’s eyebrow arched slightly. He didn’t think this was going to turn into a scene tonight. Patrick directed David’s hands to form a comfortable V-shape, stretching his whole body out. 

“I just want you to focus on what you are feeling. Can you do that for me?” Patrick said as he kissed the side of David’s shoulder. David wordlessly nodded.

After David was in position, he watched his husband lift himself and pivot his body back over top of him. David threw up a silent thank you for all of Patrick’s workouts as he unhurriedly lowered his body back on to his. What wasn’t silent was the deep moan from both of their mouths as their cocks, each now pressed firm on their stomachs and leaking, gradually slotted against one another.

“Oh fuck yes” David mouthed at Patrick’s lips. “You feel so fucking good.” Patrick captured David’s bottom lip with his, drawing his head back until it popped out, plump and wet.

David took the lead and barely started to rock his hips. Their mix of pre-come took the edge off the skin on skin contact as the tempo of their movements increased. Patrick put more body weight on David’s chest as he reached over and pulled some lube out from under the pillows. Uncapping the lid, he raised himself up slightly to drizzle enough for both of them over top of David’s cock. He watched David close his eyes and inhale as the cool slick covered him.

Tossing the bottle aside, Patrick slid his hips back down onto David and circled around his groin. His hands came to the side of David’s shoulders and biceps, gripping firmly as he let his lower body do the work. David had leaned his neck back once Patrick returned to be on top of him, his eyes rolled back. Patrick traced his tongue from David’s collarbone up his neck. He continued up David’s jaw to his ear.

“I can’t wait for all the years and moments in this house, loving you, fucking you, everything with you.” Patrick’s whispered hotly into David’s ear as they both began to buck faster. “Even if it isn’t really the first time we’re doing this here.” Patrick trolled with a bite on David’s earlobe. David huffed out a sass-filled breath. He didn’t tease Patrick back as he was too busy using the leverage of his hands on the headboard to push and pull his body with all the energy he could expel.

“Thank you, thank you, I love you” David moaned out, his hips starting to stutter. They both knew that this was not going rank on any top ten sex list after the trials of the day, but right now in this old bed in their new guest bedroom, it was perfect.

“Come for me, my love.” Patrick mouthed against David’s ear as he slipped faster and faster against his husband.

In an instant, David had spread his legs and cuffed them around Patrick’s waist, locking his ankles behind Patrick’s back as he rocked unashamedly upward into him. Patrick put himself up on his forearms to meet David’s thrusts mid-air. Belting out his husband’s name, David’s climax overtook his tired but appreciative body. 

One he felt David’s come warmly flooding with the cool lube that coated them, Patrick stiffened and buried his head in David’s neck, biting at his shoulder as his dick pulsed against David. Their grinding continued before their sore and exhausted bodies slowed.

Patrick lifted his head to look at David who was still slightly panting as his head rolled from side to side on the pillow, the last of his orgasm shaking through him. Patrick felt David’s legs release from his body and plop back onto the bed. The combination of come and lube was stringed up between them as their midsections separated.

Patrick leaned on one arm to retrieve the wipes and soft towel he had also left under the pillow. David’s eyes were closed, his staccatoed breathing making an unsuccessful attempt to regulate. He quietly whispered into the room “I can do that”, trying to reach for the items without looking.

“Nope, you just stay there looking fucked out and gorgeous.” Patrick said kissing David’s cheek as he rolled onto his back, trying to spare the comforter from the mess they had made. Patrick quickly wiped himself down before turning on his side to gently do the same for his husband, who he could see was slightly shivering from his post-orgasmic nerves and the cool night air.

“Do you want me to get you some pajamas or your shirt, or are we sleeping naked again like last night?” Patrick nuzzled into David’s neck after they were both cleaned up.

“Mmm, naked, just get me under these covers, brrrr” David wiggled his body, angling his long legs to catch the edge of the sheet and comforter to be pulled back. Patrick giggled at this sudden burst of energy from his husband which he knew wouldn’t last long. David rolled the covers under him until he was on the fitted sheet, passing them to Patrick who promptly spooned around David’s back and threw them over the top of their connected bodies. David grabbed and tucked the comforter under his chin and wiggled his ass against Patrick, whose arm was already wrapped, pulling David to him by his stomach.

Patrick kissed along the nape of David’s neck softly. “I know it was a little late, but I hope that the ‘one last romp’ in this bed was worth it.”

“Always with you honey, but just wait to see what I have planned for you in the new bed tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this chapter took me a while to get together. I have other chapter outlines now that they are in the house imagined, but I need to get through the end of this pandemic school year over the next couple of weeks.
> 
> Thanks as always for the kudos and comments. Be well, safe, and know I am sending my love to you and yours.


	8. Ooh, baby, do you know what that’s worth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick does something thoughtful and caring, so David returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to take a little pause after finishing the 3rd part of the "moving in" trilogy section (chapters 5-6-7), but this one-shot idea that I had saved away awhile back just came pouring out last night.

The holidays were coming and it was only getting busier at Rose Apothecary. The smell of pumpkins and cinnamon was being ushered out while pine and peppermint blew in like a cold front. Working with Stevie and Mr. Rose, they were also gearing up for their collaboration with the Rosebud Motel Group to supply toiletries and have gifts available in lobbies starting in the new year. It was exciting, but it also meant that Patrick and David had to divide up tasks to make sure they had everything covered.

It was a Thursday evening in mid-November and David had finally pulled into their driveway. Patrick had worked from home with many conference calls and spreadsheets to review for the financial dealings of the motel group project. David took care of the store that day on his own. They opened later on Thursdays as they often hosted events in the evening. Tonight was the first of a few holiday wreath making classes in collaboration with a local greenhouse and David was excited to tell Patrick how successful it was.

David shoved off his coat and boots in the mudroom, expecting to find Patrick on the couch or in the kitchen waiting with dinner. Instead, their first floor was quiet. David went up the staircase to their bedroom, but found the lights off and still no Patrick. David shucked off his sweater and jeans, opting for a hoodie and lounge pants after the long day, hoping to find his husband at some point.

After going back to the kitchen, he heard a noise, realizing that Patrick must be out in the garage. David pulled his boots back on and went the opposite way through the mudroom to their multi-purpose garage space which also contained their laundry area, a workout station for Patrick, plus a deep freezer and fridge the previous owners had included in the sale.

Quietly sticking his head through the door, he saw Patrick hunched over his laptop which was balancing on the top of the dryer. A number of David’s sweaters that had previously been on the large drying rack after being laundered were neatly folded in two piles. Patrick was moving one pile into the next, typing on his laptop after examining each one.

“You know, I can always fold my sweaters if you are still that busy with the Rosebud project stuff.” David said quietly as he walked into the garage, trying not to scare his husband.

Patrick stood up straight, turning directly in a circle towards David as if to slightly obscure what he was doing on his computer. He smiled at David and rubbed the back of his neck. “Hi David. Wow, time flew away from me. I didn’t realize you’d be home by now.”

“Yes, well I am just glad I found you out here multitasking. I thought you ran away when the rest of the house was empty.” David sauntered towards his husband, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he leaned in for a sweet kiss.

“Never. I wouldn’t run away until after I get my Christmas gifts this year at least.” Patrick replied as he poked at David’s side before squeezing his arms around his waist.

David leaned into the hug, latching his chin over Patrick’s shoulder. Even though Patrick’s ass was right up against the dryer, David glanced down to see a picture of one of his favorite McQueen sweaters on the screen with some text. The same sweater was sitting on top of the pile to the right.

“What is this?” David said as he turned their bodies so he could bend down to get a closer look.

“Ah, um.. Well. I am not done with it. I was going to show you when it was finished. I am making a database of your sweaters.”

David looked up at Patrick, then back to the screen. Scrolling up, he saw the same format throughout; a photo of the sweater, the designer name, a general description of the sweater including any wording or design that could be easily searched, as well as the text of the washing instructions. Space was also included for an estimated value and other notes.

David stood up quietly, rolling his lips in under his teeth, not sure how to react. Patrick had his hands in his pockets, rocking on his feet. He looked at David with a slightly embarrassed, but thoughtful gaze before explaining.

“David, you have been doing so much at the store, and I want to make sure that we continue to share all our tasks between there and with the house. First, I wanted to make sure we knew everything you had in case anything happened like a fire or flood. I know insurance wouldn’t bring any of it back if something disastrous occurred, but at least you could be compensated. I know your clothes are valuable in a lot of ways.”

As Patrick continued, David pulled Patrick’s hands out of his pockets so he could hold them, rubbing his thumbs along the top of his knuckles.

“And second, at least I could try to help you with the laundry. I know you’ll want to walk me through personally, but this way I have a starting point for the instructions for each sweater. I left space for other notes too if there is a certain way you like things. My laundry doesn’t matter that much, so it isn’t fair if you are stuck out here all the time to wash your things when you are handling a lot of evening and special events.”

David could feel the telltale itch behind his eyes as tears were starting to form. He spoke quietly, willing his voice to not crack by infusing a little humor. “Your laundry definitely matters, especially those tight little boxer briefs I finally got you wearing, not to mention your expanded color palette of shirts.”

Patrick’s little upside down smile made its appearance, even though it wasn’t helping David in his pursuit to not cry. Patrick unclasped their hands so he could wipe the tiny tear trailing down David’s face with his thumb.

“Thank you, baby. I...I would be happy to show you how to take care of all this. It means a lot that you want to, no one has ever wanted to.” David leaned in and slowly started to kiss Patrick. His tongue gently pried open his husband’s mouth as his hands ran up and down his strong back.

Patrick let David take the lead as his tongue explored his mouth, especially after hearing him use “baby” as a pet name. When David relied on calling him “honey”, he often wanted Patrick to set the pace. But when “baby” was used in the midst of their adventures, it was David who wanted to be in the driver’s seat. Patrick often wanted to ask David if he realized the context in which he used both names, but rather he cataloged it as just one of the facets of being married to this incredible man. 

David broke the kiss and took a centering breath. Patrick could see that the tears in his eyes had melted away into a fiery stare. “Let me start to show my appreciation by giving you some more laundry to do.” David said as he pulled his hoodie off and tossed it in the empty laundry basket to the side before he pulled the long sleeved henley off of Patrick to join it.

Pulling Patrick forward by his belt loops away from the washer, David quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them and his briefs down before reaching to toss them in with the rest of their clothes. While the garage area had radiant heat, he figured sock-feet would probably be the best course of action.

David took a hold of Patrick’s naked hips as he peppered kisses on his face. He directed his husband backwards towards his workout area before pushing him to sit on his small incline weight bench. Patrick’s hands immediately gripped the edge of the bench as he looked up at David. Thankful for the cushioned floor mats in the space, David dropped to his knees, roughly pushing Patrick’s legs apart, his cock already showing great interest at this evening’s proceedings. 

Patrick let go of the bench to rub his palms over David’s chest, reveling in the feel of the coarse hair and beautiful skin he loved so much. David tilted his head up to give his husband one last demanding kiss before his mouth moved southward to envelope Patrick’s nearly hard dick in the wet heat of his mouth.

“God, fuck, David” Patrick yelled upward at the ceiling.

David pulled off of Patrick’s cock to run his tongue from the tip down the underside, until he could worship Patrick’s balls. He used one hand to hold them while his tongue and lips covered every square inch. Patrick flatted one hand, fingers splayed down on David’s neck and upper back, kneading into David’s spine with his fingertips.

Patrick’s dick was rosy red and leaking as David took his other hand and slowly circled it around the base, sliding upwards in contrast to the enthusiastic motions of his tongue. David raised his head up to watch the torturously slow pace he was inflicting on Patrick. If the sounds coming out of Patrick’s mouth were any indication, this plan of action was working out well.

“David please, oh god... can you do it faster, ohhhh I am going cum so hard”

David took the hand that had been cupping Patrick’s balls and let it run over Patrick’s slit, gathering some of the pre-come that continued to flow. Pivoting his head downward, he formed his lips into a tight seal over the head of Patrick’s cock, only going down to just the frenulum and back up with a pop. He did this a couple times, feeling Patrick’s hand slide into the short hairs just above the nap of his neck. He thought Patrick might try to push him down further, but he could tell that he was being cautious as he had scooted quite far forward and was now leaning back on the incline of the bench, his whole body opened up for David to explore.

David started taking more of Patrick’s cock into his mouth on each downward motion, making for a sloppy wet blow job as his saliva leaked down to the base. Patrick had gotten to the point of babbling incomprehensible nonsense in between moans, letting David know he wasn’t going to be much longer. With his finger of Patrick’s pre-come, David slowly reached under Patrick and barely grazed his hole. As he had been paying all his attention to the journey David’s mouth had been taking, just that slight rub on Patrick’s tight opening sent a shockwave through his body as his hips thrusted into David’s awaiting mouth.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck David. Gonna cum”

David braced his legs and let Patrick fuck up into his mouth as he gently circled around his hole. A broken moan escaped Patrick’s lips as his body tensed and then collapsed fully back onto the bench as he shot load after load down David’s throat.. David used his mouth, tongue, and fingers to slowly milk out everything Patrick had until he stopped moving.

As he raised his head back up to his husband, who was experiencing quite the orgasm-induced stupor. David purred as he licked his lips. “Mmm, baby. You really let yourself go.” Putting his hands on Patrick’s thighs, David lifted himself off the floor with all the grace of someone approaching the age of 40.

Patrick was still too out of it to say much, so David reached out and gestured for him to stand. After a small kiss on Patrick’s cheek, David took Patrick’s hand, grabbed his abandoned laptop on top of the dryer, and led him back into the main part of the house, depositing him on the couch with a blanket thrown over him while David gathered them a late dinner of cheese, crackers, and pepperoni before an early bedtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love any comments/thoughts/kudos. Thanks for reading and following along! Be well.


	9. Baby, I was afraid before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snowstorm shuts down the county and David decides it would be the perfect day to get his temporary walk-in closet organized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey. 
> 
> It's my first fic which I still have a few sections outlined to round it up. Hard to believe I managed 16 works, including some multi-chapters, after this. I was distracted by summer themes and such things. I should really be working on other real life things, but at least this section is mostly done. Pt 2 of the closet adventure out soon.

With multiple years of circulating his wardrobe between the Love room, his cedar chest, and closet at the motel, David was not as anxious as Patrick thought he would be to get to organize his clothing at the house. When David fleshed out his plans with Ronnie, they were realistically going to have to save up for at least two years with some of the other basic needs of homeownership to get David the space he was dreaming of. Luckily, there was nothing else upstairs besides their en suite bathroom, so it became their little private floor and David could easily traipse across the hallway, eventually leaving the closet in the bedroom to Patrick.

After acquiring some secondhand clothing racks and repurposing a few small shelving units that never worked that well at the store, David’s post holiday project was to stop living out of the garment moving boxes and at least have some semblance of organization in the temporary space. Patrick dutifully carried the items upstairs and said he would help David however he needed, but David was dead set on taking on this project on his own. 

January hit Schitt’s Creek with a fury. A normal winter Tuesday turned dangerous with a series of squalls that dumped more snow than expected mid-morning right after David and Patrick got to the store. A special weather advisory was issued and most schools and activities in greater Elmdale County shut down for the rest of the day once road conditions deteriorated quickly. With no customers on the horizon, David and Patrick decided it would be best to close. They put a sign on the door, posted notices on their social media pages, and were on their way. While the drive was slightly treacherous, they made it to the cottage before it could get any worse out.

After barely getting into the garage, they threw together a quick lunch of soup and sandwiches. Keyed up from his morning coffee and white knuckling from the passenger seat on the ride home, David was not feeling like crashing on the couch just yet. Once he peeled his lightly worn sweater off and having to go search for a heavier hoodie, he decided it would be a good day to get to work on the closet room. As they finished lunch, Patrick gave David a kiss before he got himself bundled back up to tackle clearing their driveway before David headed upstairs.

David changed, hooked up his phone to charge in the bedroom so he wasn’t distracted, and got a playlist going on his cheap little bluetooth speaker. He made a line of the hanger boxes towards the door and circled the room with the clothing racks, mentally cataloging how he would divide his items up.

When they had moved in, Patrick had hung and tacked blackout curtains on both of the small windows as David did not want any of the clothing nearest them getting sun damage. While not the most aesthetically pleasing, the old 1990s track lighting hanging from the ceiling was actually quite good for illuminating the room until Ronnie’s remodel put pot lights in. A tri-fold mirror that had been a prop from Cabaret took up one corner. The re-used store shelves and cedar chest were in the bottom of the built in closet already and would serve as a spot for David’s shoes and other accessories. 

Jamming away to his 90s favorites, David started sorting his tops by style and designer around the room. As he finished with a box he tossed it over the remaining ones towards the door so that they could be disposed of later. He was making great progress and the racks along the wall were nearly filled until suddenly, David was plunged into complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here to recommend another great cover of "Heaven is a Place on Earth" by The Mayries.
> 
> A friendly reminder that if you are in the US to make your voting plan! I will be early voting in person next week.
> 
> Please feel free to say hello on tumblr [simplymarleycat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/simplymarleycat)


	10. But I’m not afraid anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snowstorm knocked the power out and David is stuck with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The companion to chapter 9, David's walk-in closet room.

Momentarily shocked, David stood there until he could regain some semblance of what was happening. The whir of the furnace was gone and a few faint electronics and alarms were beeping as they switched to battery power. The situation was made even more surreal because the uptempo pop music continued from the speaker since the bluetooth connection was unaffected by the outage.

“Ow, fuck!” David tried to turn and take a step towards what he thought was the door and smashed his foot into a heavy box. David soon realized that while he couldn’t see, it was also going to be difficult to get out of the room. He had created a fortress of empty and full wardrobe boxes, all shoved towards the door and blocking the way in his flurry of organization. 

As his eyes adjusted, a sliver of gray light from between the window and the curtain appeared. With the dark storm clouds, it was only illuminated enough to let him know where the frame of the window was. Carefully shuffling his feet, David felt around the heavy clothing rack, trying not to knock any of his sweaters off. Snaking his arm until his knuckles rapped against the trim, he tried to pull the curtain away from the wall to let more light in. Unfortunately, much like anything Patrick attempted, he had done such a good job securely tacking them that David wasn’t going to be able to get them off, the fabric too thick to even easily rip. Just the little bit of force he tried to use made the clothing rack lurch toward him precariously, so he stopped with a huff. David decided he did not need Patrick to find him smothered in a twisted pile of cashmere. 

David turned his body and sighed into the blackness. Aiming towards the door, he clenched his jaw before opening his mouth.

“Patrick?”

His voice echoed off the ceiling, but he knew that his husband wasn’t inside because he would have made it up to check on him before then.

_**My loneliness is killin’ me...** _

And then it was silent. In the middle of a Britney verse, the old bluetooth speaker had run out of battery.

“Well, there goes that entertainment.” David whispered to himself as he closed his eyes to feel in control of the darkness that surrounded him.

Turning again, David bumped into a few other boxes and realized that the space surrounding him was smaller than he thought. He made the decision that he was going to have to wait this out so he didn’t risk injury to his body or pride. David knew Patrick would come back inside eventually, but he hoped he wouldn’t wander down the road to shovel Mrs. Trossel’s driveway like he had last month. This was one day he didn’t need his husband to be the considerate, thoughtful neighbor.

The only sound David could hear was the wind whipping against the panes of the glass, muted by the thick draperies. Gingerly feeling around, David crouched straight down so that he could sit. Feeling with his hands, he seemed to have enough clearance to stretch out, so David extended his legs and placed his palm over his head. He precariously reclined onto the plush carpet which the previous owners thankfully had replaced before moving out.

As the quiet surrounded him, memories took David back to the sensory deprivation bar that Ross, or was it Riysha, took him to one time in New York. It was always something about David having to “get out of his head”, how it would “free his jumbled inner-self”, and about how he was _too much_. The only things that had been too much were the cost put on his credit card, the contact high from the nail salon next door, and the stomachache from the $25 “cleansing smoothie” they had forced upon him when it was done.

David felt his back sink into the floor, muscles releasing, hands resting over his diaphragm as he let his lungs expand deeply. He was surrounded by his favorite possessions in a beautiful cottage that his amazing husband had gone out of his way to get for him. Thankfully, no one had called him out when he started calling Patrick his husband before the wedding, not wanting the qualifiers of “soon to be” or “future” to sully what was already a lifetime commitment, and fiancé not seeming complete enough when they were just weeks away with his anticipation bubbling over. The David of those New York days, who was deemed too much, not enough, and everything in between, would have neither been able to calmly handle the scenario he faced today nor believed he was capable of being someone’s husband. He couldn’t believe he ever wanted to go back to New York and miss out on all of this.

David focused on the release of his breath and let his mind continue to flip forward to the nearly four months of wedded bliss, a phrase he thought was a cringey joke until it happened to him. That wasn’t to say that it had all been smooth sailing. There was the night they had stayed up until 1am to vehemently disagree on how to handle a difficult situation with a popular vendor, the morning when David forgot to get gas in the car and Patrick was so late to the doctor’s office they had canceled the appointment and charged him a fee, and the time Patrick ruined two of David’s specialty turban hair towels to wipe the grease off of the lawnmower. 

He knew that they would have to face bigger obstacles in the future when it came to aging parents, the balance of growing and sustaining the store while it being the single source of both of their incomes, and finding the time for each other and all the people in their lives. The one thing he knew was that Patrick wasn’t going to run away like so many other people had done before. It took David a long time to arrive at that conclusion, probably longer than it should have, but it made every other choice in his life that much easier.

David’s head shot up after an immeasurable amount of daydreaming to the _STOMP, STOMP, STOMP_ of Patrick finally coming back inside and apparently clearing the snow off of his boots.

“David?” he heard Patrick faintly say along with some indistinct mumbling, probably once he realized the power was out.

“I’m up here and I am stuck!” David yelled.

David could hear Patrick’s steps approaching as he carefully climbed the stairs. The jangling of Patrick grabbing the doorknob was sudden as was the sound of him stymied by the boxes as he tried to push. Patrick managed to crack the door open less than 2 inches before the heft of the boxes pushed it back closed.

“What the hell… David?” 

“Yeah. So, good news, you definitely blocked all of the light out of this room. I left my phone in the bedroom and tossed the empty boxes towards the door when I was unpacking which I see now were bad choices.” David’s voice trailed off at the end.

“Are you ok, though?” Patrick said subduedly, an underlying knowledge of how anxious David could get threaded through his words. 

“Yeah, I am fine, just would like to not be in here anymore. After knocking into things when I barely moved and unable to get any light from the window, I figured that falling and breaking my arm would not be helpful, so I sort of waited it out.”

“Ok, did you say the empty boxes are near the door?” Patrick’s voice moved slightly away and there was some shuffling from what sounded like the drawer of the console table in the hallway.

“Yeah, though I pushed the other boxes back too to give me room to sort. I had just enough room to lie down in front of the racks.”

“Just step back carefully so that a box doesn’t knock into you. I’m going to push the door so I can get you some light.”

David scootched his feet towards the mirror as he heard Patrick lean into the door, the reinforced cardboard starting to bend as he maintained his forward pressure. David sent up a silent prayer of thanks for those powerful tree trunk thighs he loved so much. Light from the flashlight sitting on the hall table started to filter in with the widening of the door. Patrick’s face, or at least half of it, appeared gradually like a beacon. 

“Ok, that’s better. I am going to aim the flashlight so you can see. Do you think you can move enough to make room?” Patrick raised his arm and angled the flashlight down at the boxes that separated them. 

“Yeah, I think this will work.” David inched some of the row of half-filled wardrobe boxes as far as he could to each side to make a path towards the open door. He stretched his body to grab the clothing rod of the empty box that was about chest high angled towards the door, turning to put it behind him near the mirror, following that with the now-half crumpled box that was underneath. David started to shimmy sideways to get out.

“If you can, snag the box that is behind the door so I’ll be able to open it more. I don’t want it to fall back and block the door once you are out, or you’ll be stuck in that outfit for a while.”

“A tragedy, indeed.” David said as he leaned with one hand on the frame to pivot around the edge of the door. Gripping the box tightly, he heaved himself back. With Patrick’s foot bracing the door open, he reached for David’s forearm to steady him while the other continued to angle the light around the edge of the door. David swung back, tossing the box toward the mirror. Patrick set the flashlight again to his side before opening the door with plenty of room for David to scoot out. He turned right into Patrick’s chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders. 

“Hey, are you sure you’re ok?” Patrick said, flattening his hands against David’s back and rubbing them firmly up and down.

“All better now.” David mumbled into Patrick’s neck with a kiss tinged with the salty taste of his shoveling exertions outside.

“Let me go rinse off quickly and then meet me on the couch? We can test out those new candles from Victoria’s. I’ll bring the blanket from the bed too.” Patrick pulled back, his hands rubbing on David’s shoulders. He kissed David’s temple before scanning his face with those warm, fond eyes, always checking in. David smiled back with a quick press of lips to Patrick’s before handing him the flashlight and turning him towards the bedroom.

Thankful for their gas stove, David used the lighter on the burner before he placed the tea kettle on top of it. He pulled the box of pillar candles from their newest vendor out of the office and lined them along the island and coffee table, the flames chasing away the mid afternoon darkness created by the snow clouds. As he was standing at the counter as the whistle announced that the water was ready, he felt two warm hands encircle his waist. 

“Do you really need that much honey? You’re already too sweet.” Patrick hummed into David’s shoulder as he filled both of their mugs.

David’s eyes rolled so far back that his head tilted into Patrick’s, but nothing could stop the crooked smile escaping from the corner of his lips. Patrick turned to kiss David’s cheek in reaction to feeling that grin against his face. 

Patrick plucked his mug from the counter and walked ahead of David, setting it on the coffee table. He grabbed the throw he had brought down from their bed and tutted for David to pause before he sat down. Patrick draped the luxuriously knitted fabric over David’s shoulders, tucking it around him securely. He indicated for David to wait until he could wrap the lighter blanket around himself, pick up his tea, and lean into the corner of the couch before David reclined between his legs. With one arm snaking under David’s blanket to hold him close, they tangled their legs together and sipped on their drinks in companionable silence.

“You said you laid down on the floor? Did you fall asleep?” Patrick leaned them forward slightly to place his now empty cup on the coffee table before he put both arms around David’s torso.

“Yeah, and no. I sort of just relaxed and did some deep breathing. Thinking about stuff.”

“Good stuff or bad stuff?” Patrick cautiously asked, his hands running up and down David’s thighs over the blanket.

“Hmm, both? How I would have not reacted well to being caught in a dark room like that not that long ago. And a weird New York experience. Mainly the good stuff, especially recently.”

Patrick chuckled, “I don’t think I would have handled it as well as you did. And I was thinking about the good stuff too when I was shoveling.”

“I think that focusing on just about anything would be better than shoveling,” David said with a shiver as he turned sideways and nestled further into Patrick’s chest after putting his mug down. 

“I was thinking about how lucky I am to have a driveway to shovel, that I won’t have to workout later, and how pretty the cottage looked in the snow,” Patrick said into David’s hair as it tickled his chin. “I secretly was hoping I would see you peek out the window so I could wave at you like some goofy scene in a commercial or holiday TV movie.”

“I can assure you next time you go out there, I will not be entering any rooms in which I could potentially be trapped in without you around and will gladly watch you the entire time from the window,” David paused and took Patrick’s hand in his, rubbing aimless as he contemplated his next words. “I didn’t get stressed because I knew you’d come looking for me before too long and I would be ok.”

Patrick’s other arm pulled David’s flank in tight against him. “I’ll always come looking for you first, David.”

With all that needed to be said, both men dozed off for a bit, tired from the unique stresses of the day. David floated in and out of consciousness, reveling in the warmth that surrounded him. He cataloged the senses he was immersed in now; the woodsy smell of Patrick’s body wash, the lingering sweetness of the tea on his tongue, the crackle of the candles on the table, and the comforting pressure of Patrick’s chin on the crown of his head. How could he want anything more?

The afternoon stretched on, but just as suddenly as it went out, the lights, furnace, and even the very loud printer in the office coming back online alerted David and Patrick that the power had returned and jolted both men with a start.

“What, ugh, no.” Patrick moaned drowsily.

David laughed, considering he was the one that was usually reluctant to wake. Leaning up to kiss the underside of Patrick’s jaw, he whispered, “I think we have earned our lazy snow day. Go back to sleep.” David flipped the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, turned so that he was chest to chest with Patrick, and snuggled down to properly enjoy the rest of their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Register to vote if you are still able in the US and even if you have, please check on your registration to make sure there are no errors, etc before election day. Also make sure to research those state and local ballots too.
> 
> Please feel free to say hello on tumblr [simplymarleycat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/simplymarleycat)


	11. When you walk into the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This and chapter 12 (to be posted tomorrow) go together following when Patrick begrudgingly leaves town for a seminar in the Spring and David handles a few days alone in the cottage.
> 
> Chapter 13 will close things out with a little epilogue. Sorry this has taken so long!

After a longer than normal winter, it looked like spring might just be on the horizon for Schitt’s Creek. Anxious after being confined, Patrick had already started to get his hiking and sports gear out. While he would take the occasional trip up the trails in winter, the conditions this year had been more treacherous than usual, and being newly married to David was a great distraction. Mornings that he used to yearn to get out of bed to expel his anxious energy were now spent luxuriating under the attention of his cuddly and pliant husband.

Even with that, April started to approach and the weather was consistently better. The trails were now open seven days a week and had been cleaned up by the parks department. The forecast was going to be mild and sunny, perfect for an ambitious trek. The only problem was the red circle on the fridge calendar around the next three days reminding Patrick of the small business seminar he had to attend.

The thought of being sequestered in charmless ballrooms with their watery tea and bland steamed vegetables on a buffet was almost enough to make the ever-reliable Patrick cancel his reservation. He could be on his first quality hike, sitting with David on some freshly power washed deck chairs to soak up the increased sunlight, and feeling the brisk spring air through the cottage. But no, he was to be relegated to a dumpy hotel room without his husband to even comment on the scratchy sheets, and it all just added to Patrick’s annoyance tenfold. If he hadn’t been asked to be on a panel discussion about rural small businesses on the second day, there may have been a chance he would have stayed home all together.

Unfortunately, his sense of propriety won out. After working in the store through mid-afternoon, Patrick scuttled off with a kiss from David and thoughts of his body covering him the night before. David had handed him his sunglasses on the way out, just a little more salt in the wound of how nice the weather was. After the three hour drive, Patrick checked in and headed to the evening keynote. Walking along the glass-encased hallway to the event space, he stopped to take a picture of the blazing sunset over the wooded lot to the side of the property to send to David who would be closing up the store right about now. Tucking his phone away after seeing the heart emoji David sent back, he promised himself that he wouldn’t be too moody. He was the face of the store that bore his husband’s name, and there would be many more nice days ahead.

Patrick got himself a beer as he arrived in the waning minutes of the cocktail mingle, leaning his elbows on a high-top table. He aimlessly scrolled on his phone as he watched people milling about. The crowd consisted of chummy groups of colleagues, couples of various types wearing their lanyards around their necks, and an eclectic mix of other single-attendees that reminded him of folks anywhere from Ray to Roland. Even with the alcohol and his little pep talk to himself earlier, Patrick didn’t feel like he was in the most jovial mood, so he kept it to one drink before slinking into the back corner of the keynote space.

As people filed into the seats, Patrick made sure his ringer was off. He knew David was going right from closing the store over to Stevie’s to water her plants, picking up some paperwork at Ray’s, and then dropping off old clothes to Jocelyn for the high school drama department. There was leftover lasagna from the night before waiting for him in the fridge, so he probably was driving right now and wouldn’t want to be bothered.

Patrick wished he was driving David around for those errands after they closed up together. He could see them with the windows down halfway to feel the spring air, even though David would comment that it was still a little chilly. He’d patiently wait as David bopped in and out of the houses of their friends and neighbors. It also wasn’t a stretch to think of David unwilling to get out of the car until the current Whitney, Mariah, or Celine song finished playing even though Patrick was willing to pause it.

 _“And break up the flow?”_ David would question after the song was done. _“Absolutely not.”_

Patrick waffled about sending a text before huffing out a little laugh. He was a newlywed, of course it was normal to miss your husband. Was it normal to imagine a whole scenario of how you’d spend a mundane evening, including dialogue? That was to be determined.

While thinking back, Patrick realized that they hadn’t slept apart from each other since the night before the wedding over six months ago. Maybe that had something to with the agitation that ran through his body this whole week. Knowing David, he probably wasn’t the only one in this marriage feeling the same way.

He remembered a different seminar he had attended not long after he had moved into the apartment. [He had been so desperate to get back to David he had left early, sped back to Schitt’s Creek and laid David out over the couch.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175441/chapters/58224118) This feeling now was different. While he still wildly wanted to fuck David and be fucked over every surface of their house, the feelings of commitment and surety with the rings on their fingers made it feel contained, at least for now. He could make it a couple days, he hoped. With the growth of the store, Patrick had already started making projections to bring on additional part time staff so that they could go to events like this together, letting others see both halves of what made Rose Apothecary run so successfully.

_**Miss you, love you.** _  
_**Hope you don’t get too used to having the bed all to yourself.** _  
_**Putting away my phone now.** _

Patrick zipped his silenced phone into the monogrammed leather portfolio David had given him for Christmas, sat it on the seat beside him, and sighed as the lights went down and the projector screen filled with the opening PowerPoint slides of the address.

Two hours later, Patrick stood and yawned minutely behind his hand as adjusted his shoulders and back, the shift of his daily routine and long drive catching up to him. Ever polite, he let others out of the exit in front of him only to be confronted by a large crowd milling in the main area which he had to weave carefully through followed by a large bunch stationed in front of the bank of four small elevators. Normally, he would welcome the workout and try to climb the ten flights of stairs to his floor. Right now, he was sore, zoning out, and decided to post up near the farthest elevator. Being by himself, he got on after only two trips, his portfolio stuck under his arm, not wanting to spill its contents of business cards, vendor paperwork, and writing utensils just to get his phone.

After three arduous stops for people to shuffle out, he made it to his floor and took the long walk down the corridor to his room. Locking the door behind him, he tossed his portfolio on the bed before popping into the bathroom. It was after 9pm, but it felt closer to midnight as Patrick washed his hands and brushed his teeth.

Shucking off his shoes and pants, he grabbed the pajamas he had left on the dresser and lazily pulled them on, tossing his button up over his suitcase, smiling at the thought of David’s reaction to his treatment of his clothes. Once he had tossed his phone on the bed, Patrick re-zippered his portfolio and placed it on the desk next to his laptop for tomorrow.

Turning off the remaining lights, he folded back the comforter and slid into the sheets. It was nothing compared to the luxurious linens of their own bed, but it would suffice. With a press to the home key, Patrick’s phone lit up and with a smile, he saw the text notification from David. He leaned to get the remote from the opposite nightstand, turning on the tv to the sports channel with the volume on low until he crashed.

As Patrick glanced down, he was minorly alarmed to see a string of messages from his husband filling his screen. If there was an emergency, why hadn’t David called? Patrick could barely focus from one end of the chain to the other, his eyes skimming and skipping around. It was quickly apparent that there wasn’t exactly a problem, besides the fact that David missed him as much as he did per the sweet and sultry texts over the course of the last two hours.

_**I miss you too, honey.** _

_**\----** _

_**I was thinking about us not being apart overnight since we got married in the shower this morning and was sad, but didn’t want to bring it up, but probably should have. A little communication blip.** _

_**\----** _

_**Thank you for representing us at the conference. I know everyone will love you.** _

_**\----** _

_**I finished off the last of that bottle of wine we opened. Reminds me of tasting it on your lips last night.** _

_**\----** _

_**Make sure you hang up your shirts. They provide hangers in hotels for a reason!!!!** _

_**\----** _

_**I took your pillow and put it in the center of the headboard, smelling you around me. Always want to share the bed with you honey.** _

_**\----** _

_**Getting sleepy from the wine, touching myself, wish was you** _

_**\----** _

_**Remember that first week in the house we got drunk and thought we broke the bed?? Good thing just loose bolt. Mmm, you duck me so well.** _

_**Errrr FUCK, Goddamn tipsy fingers.** _  
_**\----** _

_**I flipped to lay on my stomach.** _  
_**Just imagining you in between me with that amazing tongue.** _  
_**I got a little lube,. teasing my hole.** _  
_**Too tired for the imagined fucking, I think.** _

_**\------** _

  
_**Coming is not as fun without you. :(** _

_**I am going to catch up on my sleep since you and your beautiful cock and even more gorgeous face aren’t here. Text me in the morning?** _

Patrick checked the timestamp of David’s last text, and it was over 30 minutes ago. He knew he’d be a little on edge not having Patrick in bed, but had asked him to wait until morning so had probably put his text alerts on silent. Patrick read back through David’s messages while lazily stroking himself over his pajama pants, thinking of his husband, a little wine tipsy and horny, missing him.

Patrick would have to text Twyla to ask her to have a macchiato and some pancakes ready to go a little before the store opened tomorrow knowing David would struggle to get going without Patrick there. He’d make it a priority to get his coffee, but would probably resort to a granola bar or some candy as breakfast.

Grabbing some tissues from the nightstand, Patrick got himself off quickly, feeling the tiredness of the day return mixed with longing as he envisioned his sexy husband splayed out across their bed. He’d have to agree with David, it was not as fun to come alone, but thankfully his imagination was well stocked with inspiration.

After flicking off the TV and plugging in his phone after one last check of his alarm, Patrick turned over to face the center of the bed. He turned the pillow on what would be David’s side vertically and wrapped his arms around it. It was absolutely nothing like spooning his actual husband, but it would have to do for now. Snuggling in as much as he could, he closed his eyes and thought of David already asleep cradled by their much more plush comforter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link in the story ([and here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175441/chapters/58224118)) for the 1st chapter of a flashback fic I did about a time pre-husbands/fiances where Patrick went on a business trip.


	12. You pull me close and we start to move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The companion to chapter 11. Patrick and David are getting through the conference as best as they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue to finish this off will be posted tomorrow. Thanks so much for following along or just discovering it now.

Patrick was a little more settled the next morning. He invited himself to sit at an open table with what looked to be other friendly business faces, quickly striking up conversation. He met folks who owned everything from a mattress factory in Sudbury to a marina in Belleville. He pre-typed a text to tell David that he learned Belleville was at the mouth of the Moira River, which would probably garner an eye-roll emoji in return.

Others _ooh-and-ahhed_ when he started talking about the Apothecary. Some had heard of it already, or had in-laws, spouses, or friends that ordered from or visited them. Everyone in general seemed quite taken by the “local handcrafted goods under the consignment umbrella of their brand” and wanted to ask him more questions. Handing out his business cards with people jotting down the time of his seminar session, Patrick was feeling much more chipper.

While this event lacked the desperation of the previous conference, they had made sure to carve out time to talk each evening to catch up on the day while still bouncing texts back and forth while they were both working. The ache of missing that physical presence they were used to was there, but each of them seemed to take good advantage of the time apart. David told Patrick about all the backroom organizing and extended vendor check-ins he made during the day. When he got home, he had journaled, experimented with some simple new recipes he finally had a chance to try, and did some spring cleaning before Patrick got back to his room. David also recapped some of the phone chats he shared with Stevie and Alexis while he got everything done.

The last night of the conference had arrived. Patrick’s panel, the closing session before the final evening social events, was well attended and received. Many thoughtful questions were asked, and Patrick felt like he had a lot of great things to share after they had navigated the beginning years of store ownership.

“Hi babe, sorry I am late! Just got back to my room. I had so many people wanting to chat at the last cocktail hour after the panel,” Patrick had put the phone screen up on the bed after the FaceTime connected while he hung his blazer up in the closet.

“Sounds like you were very popular. I saw some online orders come in from new accounts too,” David was sipping on his wine as he lounged on the couch when Patrick picked up the phone and sat down at the desk.

“ _We_ were very popular. Between the rehashing of people’s favorite body milk scents and asking where ‘my handsome husband’ was, it wasn’t just me.”

“Mmm, I guess it was good we did that updated “About Us” page then with wedding photos and our story.”

“I may have snuck in a screen shot of that in my presentation too. Being a family business and all.”

“I mean, whatever gets them in the door,” David gave his trademark nonchalant eyeroll, even though Patrick secretly knew David loved the comments they received.

“Well I know what I am looking forward to walking into the door too.”

“Is that so? So you said that there are a couple sessions…”

“...after breakfast, then some small breakout meeting times, and then I will be on the road by eleven at the latest.”

After chatting a little more, and David yawning three times, Patrick decided to follow up on some emails from panel attendees and told David to get himself into bed.

“Oh, and what are you going to do about it if I don’t?” David tried to cover the yawn that punctuated the end of his sentence, but Patrick could only chuckle.

“I guess you will have to wait to see until tomorrow. You better be well rested.”

“Well, the same to you. Don’t need you wanting to take a nap after that long drive.”

“I will be sleeping soon too. I love you, David.”

“I love you too. Night, honey.”

“Night”

\----

While he crashed early that first night, mildly satiated by good wine and a satisfactory solo orgasm, David had woken up hours before his alarm. Groggy and confused when Patrick wasn’t there for him to wrap himself around, he tossed and turned until he finally had to get up. David wasn’t sure if the pang he felt when he walked into the cafe that next morning to find the takeout container of pancakes with his coffee sitting next to it was from hunger or love. As he walked across the road to the store, his smile tucked up into the corner of his mouth, he could feel tears almost coming on. He knew he was a little sleepy, but would Patrick’s kind little acts ever get old? He certainly hoped not.

A busy few days at the store and evenings filled with tasks to make the day fly by led to it finally being Sunday. David woke to the bright spring sun enveloping the room. In his sleepiness, he forgot to check if he had put the shade panels all the way back down after cleaning the window sills before dinner last night. Glancing at the clock, he groaned seeing that it was only 8:00am. He tried to flop over and doze back off, but it seemed fruitless. Grumbling, he pulled on his house Uggs and tied his robe to make a coffee. Still having some deep cleaning chores to do, he figured that would help pass the time. He pulled out some ingredients for baked potato soup so all his attention could be on Patrick when he got back.

After a strong espresso or two, a pop dance playlist on the house speakers, and all the heavy duty cleaning supplies dug out, David got to work. With his hands in rubber gloves covered in Clorox and his voice bopping along with the tunes, he didn’t realize that Patrick had texted him at about 9:30 to see if he was up. Once the sink, stove, fridge, and downstairs bathroom, and main level floors and baseboards were spotless at around 11, David peeled the gloves off and crashed on the couch. Knowing Patrick had said he was leaving around this time, he didn’t want to return his text if he was driving.

With the caffeine hit fading away as he relaxed, David let himself close his eyes on the couch. _Five minutes_ he told himself, and then he was going to take a very thorough shower to prepare for Patrick’s arrival.

\----

Patrick smiled as he pulled into the driveway, flipping the sun visor back up. Home by 12:30. He quickly figured that the ending events were more for advertising other seminars in the area and for some of the “good old boys” to get paid to stay around, so like many others, Patrick checked out and hit the road after 9:30. The weekend traffic was light and he made excellent time. He wondered if David was even out of bed yet.

After grabbing his laptop bag and suitcase, he quietly came in through the side door. He could hear music playing, so he surmised that David probably slept past 11 and didn’t want to text him while he thought he was driving. Patrick stepped into the main living area to see David stretched out and fully asleep in his “cleaning clothes” on the couch while some unidentifiable ballad played on every speaker around them. Even like this, mouth hanging open, his own well worn and now bleach-stained shirt, hair misshapen and flattened to one side, David was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

While he looked around, trying to ascertain exactly what David’s morning had looked like, Patrick didn’t notice that his roller suitcase was tipping until it loudly crashed onto the floor. Feeling like everything happened in slow motion, Patrick looked towards the toppling luggage before his attention was caught by a scared and confused David jumping off the couch.

“Oh my god, what happened?!” David yelled, clutching a throw pillow to his chest and panting with fright.

“Babe, sorry, my suitcase.” Patrick approached David with a calming hand extended seeing his eyes wild as he was pulled from unconsciousness so roughly.

“What...what time is it? Why are you home? God, I fell asleep.” David started pacing in a small circle in front of the fireplace, frantically looking around for his phone. Meanwhile, Whitney asked _where do broken hearts go_ in the background, the slow tempo in contrast to the last 15 seconds of action in their living room.

“Baby, it’s just after 12:30. There wasn’t much going on so I left early. I’m guessing you didn’t see my text to see if you were awake. You are allowed to sleep, I should have tried to call.”

“I just couldn’t fall back asleep this morning. Then I got to cleaning and was going to close my eyes for five minutes. I didn’t want to text you when you were driving. Oh god, and I am so gross, I was going to shower before you were home. I didn’t even peel the potatoes for the soup!” David spoke a mile a minute, his mind ricocheting through the morning as his body tried to pull him in a thousand different directions.

“Come here, come here,” Patrick pulled the pillow out of David’s hands before wrapping his strong arms around him. Through the thin cotton of the long-sleeved t-shirt, Patrick could feel David’s erratic heartbeat as his body tried to acclimate to the last few minutes. Gently rubbing his hands up and down David’s back, Patrick released his own sigh, finally glad to be back in David’s orbit.

\----

He should have never trusted himself to close his eyes for five minutes. Of course he fell back asleep, the espresso and cleaning adrenaline could only take him so far. David’s body felt like a thousand marbles just dropped onto a tile floor, but all he could do was bury his face into Patrick’s skin and pull him as close as possible. While the rude awakening was one thing, he didn’t realize how much he really did miss having Patrick here. They were bad enough when they spent a workday apart, so he doesn’t know why he thought this would be any easier.

David could feel his flight response now turning tender as Patrick’s fingers worked their way under his shirt to dance along his back. He inhaled the scent of Patrick’s neck. Clean, fresh, and perfect. All things David wasn’t after this morning, but Patrick was finally home. David’s ear was caught by the music now playing. He must have exhausted the pop playlist and it progressed into the slow songs of his favorite divas as he dozed. Spotify knew him better than he thought.

David kept his face tucked in the same spot, wanting to hide the tears that were springing up now, but Patrick read him too well. He could feel Patrick's hands slowly reach up to the back of his head, pivoting it so their eyes could meet.

Adele’s voice now poured through the house as Patrick pressed gentle kisses all over David’s face.

_And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible_  
_You drift into my head_  
_And turn me into a crumbling fool._

Patrick wrapped his hands around David’s waist. Without even thinking, David’s arms migrated to drape over Patrick’s shoulders. David in a ratty (for him) outfit and Patrick dressed smartly in dress pants and a button up, they swayed minutely side to side.

_Lately with this state I'm in I can't help myself but spin._  
_I wish you'd come over,_  
_Send me spinning closer to you._

Patrick leaned in to capture David’s lips, both of them jolting with the missed connection of the last few days. A chaste touch quickly progressed as David felt Patrick’s tongue press forward to open his mouth. One of Patrick’s hands slipped down to grab David’s ass through the cotton joggers and David felt the heat scorching through his veins. They worked in tandem, pushing and pulling themselves to make up for lost time, as short as it had been.

_My oh my, how my blood boils, it's sweet taste for you,_  
_Strips me down bare_  
_And gets me into my favorite mood._

The longing and surprise seeped out of David. A move to the couch. Patrick pulling his t-shirt off. David frenziedly unbuttoning Patrick’s oxford. Hands seeking purchase. Teeth nibbling skin. Moans reverbing off the ceiling. Tongues finding those sweet spots. Release achieved. Together.

_Pacing floors and opening doors,_  
_Hoping you'll walk through_  
_And save me boy,_  
_Because I'm too crazy for you._  
_Crazy for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced is Adele - _Crazy for You_


	13. When I am lost at sea, I hear your voice and it carries me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue - dedicated to that random space we all want to make more of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone that followed along from the start of my writing in April with this piece, has read the 19 other works in between, or who is just finishing with this now because you don't trust WIPs (I get it). I might go back and cringe with some of my early stuff here (and I how I should have made it a series) after not doing much creative writing 20 years, but this has been one of the most positive things in 2020. Made sense to get it done for 01/01/21
> 
> I am especially thankful for all the comments, kudos, and kind people I have met through the fandom. My best to everyone in 2021.

It was the last space they had gotten around to finishing. It wasn’t that they didn’t care, but that there was so much more on their list. Some more storage bins and hangers were needed for David’s temporary closet until it was time to remodel. A folding wall desk, seating, and more homey touches for the spare bedroom made it so Alexis could use it to work during the day when she visited. Lots of picture frames highlighted the many memories and mementos they had collected thus far in their relationship. There were also the not so fun things like a pricey furnace tune-up, replacing the gutters along the back, and patching the ceiling in their bathroom where a pipe had leaked. 

The room was oddly shaped and tucked behind the downstairs guest bathroom. It didn’t have a closet, which annoyed David immensely at first, but then the additional wall space was a bonus. Initially it served as a home for unpacked boxes, out of season decor, or the random miscellaneous items that a house seemed to collect. 

On a free evening or long weekend, they worked at tackling it. Patrick sorted through and moved items to better locations in the house, David painted the walls. Patrick assembled a little drafting desk with organized art, design, and journaling supplies in front of the window, David found a comfortable armless chair and wooden music/laptop stand and curated a guitar corner for Patrick to play. They hung up the projects they created at the store’s vendor craft evenings, David’s sketches, and handwritten lyrics to an original song Patrick had written back in high school that Marcy sent along.

Day by day, week by week, season by season, it became their little escape. The door stayed closed and when they took visitors on a house tour, they’d just call it their “dumping ground” and laugh before showing them the rest, wanting a little bit of privacy.

Patrick would get home after a day of vendor runs. Smiling, he’d follow a sound down the hallway. Through the cracked door, he’d see David sketching out an idea for a new product label while singing along to his favorite late 90s pop songs. Another night, David returned after dinner plans with Stevie. The muffled noise he heard was nearly drowned out by the furnace. Before going upstairs, he’d lean his ear against the door and listen to Patrick strumming a song they’d heard on the radio together, David mentioning how much he loved it on the car ride.

They’d slink silently into the room. Not wanting to disturb the other, but needing to be in their husband’s presence. Soaking in the sound, the space.

Each scenario could happen tomorrow or twenty years down the line.

They were in heaven. They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please say hello on tumblr if you would like [simplymarleycat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/simplymarleycat)


End file.
